The Sith Reborn: Chronicles of a Shadow Empire
by kyuubi no goku
Summary: Starts after Sasuke retrieval. Exiled from Konoha while being hunted down by root anbu Naruto gives into his anger and unlocks a power that will change the galaxy. Evil manipulative Sith Naruto. rewrite of The Sith Reborn
1. A Sith Emperor in the Making

**KNG here this is the first installment of my new story The Sith Reborn: Chronicles of a Shadow empire. This chapter is the exact same one from The Reborn Sith empire but I'd suggest you read this chapter over again. The next chapter will be different from the reborn Sith empire as well as the entirety of the plot. The grammar will be bad until I can find a Bata just as messed up in the head as I am. If anybody's up to the job pm me. There will be character death in this story.**

 **Now as most of you who have been reading this fic since it first came out, the second chapter of the Sith reborn was not the true 2** **nd** **chapter, I intended for the plot to go in an entirely different direction but my flashdrive was stolen. So this story will be going in the direction that the Sith reborn was supposed to go in.**

 **Flamer's well flamer's will be hunted down shot then stabbed then drenched in alcohol vinegar and baking soda lit ablaze then extinguished and I'll laugh in sadistic glee. Yes I've been told I'm possibly insane**

 **Key**

"Sith" speech

 _"Sith" thoughts_

" **Sith" voices of higher beings**

 ** _"Sith" thoughts of higher beings_**

(AN. This chapter is borrowed and edited from dragon145 the clone Wars 3 sides check it out its really good)

The final judgment was made as Naruto stared out with nothing but horror in his eyes as the judge declared him guilty of trying to murder that emo-bastard Sasuke Uchiha. During the retrieval mission when he had finally caught up with Sasuke at Valley of The End, Sasuke had made it clear that he didn't want to come back to Konoha and he would come back unless he was forced to.

Naruto had no other choice but to fight him and beat the crap out of him in order to bring him back. It wasn't his fault that he was forced to use a Kyuubi enhanced Rasangan to make sure that Sasuke would remain still on their trip back to Konoha.

As soon as he had entered the gates covered with blood that was his and Sasuke's, the anbu had immediately come and taken Sasuke away while Sakura had yelled at him about how she had asked him to bring back Sasuke not try to kill him. After she had screamed out how she hated him and never wanted to see him again and ran off after Sasuke, another pair of Anbu came and told him he was to appear before the council at once.

He wasn't even allowed to go to the hospital for treatment first, not that they would have treated him anyways. Once he had gone up to the Hokage Tower and into the council chambers he was immediately accused of attempted murder of a fellow Konoha shinobi, with said shinobi being the one we all love to hate, Sasuke Uchiha.

He had seen the many looks of disgust and hate on almost each and every one of the council members' faces. He had tried to defend himself against the charges, however it was futile at best, especially with the amount of bias against him. Tsunade who was also there tried to defend him against the charges, but it was to no avail. The council had simply assumed too much power during the time it took for Tsunade to be convinced to come back and become the new Hokage. Every time she tried to point out something good about Naruto the council would just come up with some outlandish tale to counter it. Tsunade was however, able to get the council to lower their greatly wanted execution of Naruto to a banishment order.

As the self-appointed speaker of the council, civilian and shinobi halves, Aiko Haruno (no one tried to stop her from claiming her position for fear that their eardrums would burst)(1) proclaimed with a sneer "Demon, you have until midnight to pack up your things and leave." Many of the council members from both halves looked at Naruto with smirks, happy that the demon that they hated for so long was one step closer to having its life cut short. Sure they were only banishing him, but later on they could always hire assassins to come after the boy and finish him off. It wouldn't be too hard either, especially now that his dream to be Hokage was broken.

At first Naruto simply wasn't able to believe what he was hearing. It soon sunk in however, that he was banished for a crime that he was being falsely accused of, by the very village he had sworn to protect.

Soon, Naruto began to grow angry, and as he did so he felt that same power start rising up inside of him. It was like the Kyuubi's chakra, only it felt far more powerful, and evil. **Kill them** , a voice whispered in the back of his head. However, Naruto tried to immediately push that same power away. He already remembered what had happened the last time he had used it, and it wasn't pretty (2). He especially didn't want to use that power and give the council the final bits of fuel needed in order to execute him.

As he left the council chamber Aiko purposely let him hear her next words "Furthermore the law made by the Sandaime Hokage, about speaking of the Kyuubi's status is no longer in effect (3). So my fellow council members let us now spread about the truth about the Kyuubi to the younger generation, and let them learn of the dangers of that demon brat."

Tsunade and Naruto's eyes widened at what she said and Tsunade immediately jumped up and said "What the hell, you can't do that, only the Hokage has the right to change the laws of a previous Hokage, and there is no way I'm gonna let you fucking bastards tell anyone about Naruto and the Kyuubi." Aiko merely smirked at Tsuande and retorted "Oh, but I can, and I have, you see we of the council now have more power than even you " _Lord Hokage_ ". All you really are is just a formality that we need to keep around so that we can keep appearances up. After all this still is one of the 5 Great Hidden Villages, so it wouldn't do if we had no Kage." After that Aiko snapped her fingers making ANBU appear all around. Aiko smirked and said "Now, unless you want to find yourself injured to the point of no return I suggest that you shut up, and go along with whatever I say."

Just as Tsunade was about to go and start yelling at the Haruno's impudence Naruto spoke up "It's okay baa-chan, let her do what she wants." When Tsunade and Aiko heard his defeated tone there were two completely different emotions running through them. While Tsunade felt her heart break upon hearing Naruto speak in such a defeated voice, Aiko felt pure joy at hearing the sorrow in Naruto's voice.

"See, even the demon brat agrees with me, so I suppose there's nothing more you can do Tsunade" Aiko said in a mocking voice. Tsunade grit her teeth and gave out a soft " _damnit_ " before deciding to get Naruto out of the room. Grabbing Naruto, Tsunade shunshined out of the room and into her office. Knowing that Naruto was still injured if the dripping blood was any indication, Tsunade started to heal him at once. As she was healing him Jiraiya came into the office through the window. "Tsunade, I just heard what people are saying the council did to Naruto, have they really done it, have they really banished him?" When Jiraiya finally noticed that Naruto was also in the room and was now even more depressed than previously, Tsunade glared at him and said "If I wasn't healing Naruto right about now, I'd beat the crap out of you for being so insensitive."

"Sorry, I didn't know he was in the room, but seriously have they really banished Naruto?" "How do you even know about that, only a few minutes have passed since they decided to do that." "Well, the council came out of the Hokage tower and immediately started shouting out at the top of their lungs about how they had banished the demon brat. I didn't believe them but now that you've apparently confirmed it, it seems as though they've finally won." Jiraiya said this with a sad look in his eyes.

He looked at Naruto and asked "So gaki, what are you gonna do now?" Naruto who had his head hanging down in depression spoke in a low voice "I don't know Jiraiya-sensei." Jiraiya and Tsunade's eyes widened when they heard him call Jiraiya that. Naruto slowly raised his head to show that tears were coming out of his eyes. He then asked in a desperate voice "What am I gonna do? All I've ever wanted to be was Hokage, but…now I can't do that, how can I change how the villagers see me now, huh?" Jiraiya looked with pity in his eyes and said "Naruto, I don't think you can." Naruto looked at him with shock while Tsunade exploded "What'd mean he can't, Naruto is the most kind hearted boy out there, he's been nothing but good to all of those ungrateful villagers. So how is it that he can change their minds, hell he changed my mind about being Hokage so what's stopping him from doing the same with them?" Tsunade got a bit hysterical at the end of her rant.

Jiraiya then said "I think the reason Naruto can't change their minds is because they're just to enveloped in their hate. Most of the villagers lost at least one person of importance to them the night Kyuubi attacked, and while I think it's unreasonable how the villagers keep blaming you for their misfortunes; there's simply nothing you can do about it. I guess they've just hated you for so long that it's next to impossible for them to think about you without anger coming out."

"So what your saying is that I should just give up trying to change their minds about me?" Naruto asked slightly angry. "Jiraiya said in response "Yes, in fact I really don't know why you keep trying to gain their favor at all. They've done nothing but treat you like crap yet you still try to make them happy." Jiraiya sighed before continuing "Gaki, I think you would have a much better life away from Konoha than in it."

Naruto tried for one last protest but was quickly stopped by Jiraiya and a reluctant Tsunade. As Naruto was finally forced to accept that he was being banished Jiraiya went to Naruto's apartment to gather whatever belongings Naruto would be able to carry.

It was almost midnight by the time Naruto was walking towards the gates that would lead him out of the hellhole known as Konoha. He carried a backpack with him that had an assortment of items that he would need in order to survive outside Konoha. There was nothing in the backpack that came from his apartment at all seeing as how it had been burnt down by the villagers in their frenzy upon hearing news of the demon being banished and the law that the Sandaime made no longer in effect.

Word had spread like wildfire to everyone who hadn't known about Naruto's condition(thanks to Aiko banshee powers(4)). Once all of his friends in the rookie 9 and team ten heard about it he had received various reactions from them. Some like Neji, Tenten, Lee, Guy, and Shikamaru(5) had been understanding of Naruto and had stayed loyal to him. Others had been less than pleasant to him once they learned.

Sakura had been extremely vicious to him once she had heard about Naruto being the jinchiriki of the Kyuubi. She made things quiet clear that she never wanted to see a freak like him ever again. Ino had been almost as bad as Sakura, while Choji, and Kiba all blatantly said that if they ever saw him again they'd kill him. Shino had empathized with Naruto and treated him no differently than he had before.

Hinata who was usually a kind hearted soul said things that would've caused even Hiashi to faint.

She had yelled at Naruto's haters about how they should treat Naruto has every right to release the Kyuubi to destroy the village. Hinata then turned to Naruto "Naruto-kun when I become the Hyuga clan head he had the support of the Hyuga .Naruto hugged and thanked Hinata which caused her to revert back to her shy personality and pass out. Hiashi walked over to Naruto giving him a nod he toke Hinata from Naruto's arms and shunshined to the Hyuga compound.

Once Naruto was at the gate he turned back and gave one last look at Konoha before he would leave. There wasn't anyone at the gate waiting for him due to the fact that he had said goodbye already to anyone that would care about him.

Once he was done Naruto turned and walked out of Konoha, and he never looked back.

5 days later

Root ANBU had been tailing Naruto ever since he had left the village. They had waited until he was far enough from the village before they were going to put their plan into action. That plan being the capture of one Uzumaki Naruto. As of now the ANBU decided that Naruto was far enough from the village they wouldn't be caught by anyone from it.

Shunshining in front of Naruto one of the Root ANBU spoke "Uzumaki Naruto, Danzou-sama has decreed that you will join us. We are to now bring you back to the village. Do not try to resist and everything will be much more pleasant."

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard them speak. He had heard of Danzou from the old man (Sandaime) and based on what he had heard Danzou didn't sound like a person Naruto would want to be with. Also when he heard the ANBU say that they were going back to the village his anger rose up a bit.

For the past five days he had really been able to enjoy himself now that he was away from the village. In fact, now he couldn't even see why he had wanted to protect that place so bad. He was starting to realize that his life really was nothing more than a living hell inside that village, and now these bastards wanted to take him back to that godforsaken place? No fucking way in hell were they gonna do that!

As he turned around though he saw that he was now surrounded by the Root ANBU. Cursing under his breath Naruto put his hand together in a familiar seal and called out "Kage bunshin no Jutsu". Several clones appeared beside him and Naruto threw several smoke bombs down and enveloped himself and his clones in a smoke screen.

'Damn' the lead Root ANBU thought as he saw several shadows jump out of the smoke cloud and go in different directions. "Split up and find him, use whatever means necessary to bring him down, but don't kill him! Danzou-sama wants him alive." With that the ANBU split up.

As Naruto jumped through the treetops as fast as he could he thought to himself 'damnit, why, why can't they just leave me alone. Aren't they satisfied with kicking me out? No, they probably want to mount my head on pike, or turn me into some mindless weapon. As if I'll let that happen. With that thought in mind Naruto began to increase his speed. He almost slipped when he suddenly received information on from of his dispersed clones. He saw in its memories how the clone was effortlessly killed by two Root ANBU. 'Awww, shit!' Naruto cursed in his mind. He hadn't expected his clones to be defeated that quickly.

As he was jumping through the trees he heard a faint whooshing sound that was getting louder very quickly as time went on. Quickly he realized that they were some sort of projectile. He jumped out of the tree he was currently in just as several poison laced senbon struck the tree he was in.

Two Root ANBU suddenly appeared right in the same spot he had been in moments before. They looked around and spotted Naruto hiding in several bushes. He was hiding pretty good, and would have gone undetected by the ANBU had they just been using sight alone. Sadly for Naruto, the bright orange abomination of a jumpsuit he was wearing made him stick out like a sore thumb. One of the ANBU sent a mild fireball at Naruto's location. Jumping from his hiding spot now that he had been discovered Naruto cursed his jumpsuit, knowing that it was all the abomination's fault. Honestly, he knew that one day that jumpsuit might very well be the end of him, he just never thought today might be that day.

The two Root ANBU gave chase as Naruto tried his best to flee. They both began sending various sorts of nonlethal ninjutsu at him in order to render him unconscious. Naruto was able to dodge a good amount of their attacks, but he could only dodge for so long before he would begin to tire. His weariness started to show when the two Root ANBU began hitting him with their attacks more often. It was a good thing that Naruto had a high tolerance for pain, as some of the attacks were very painful, nonlethal, but painful.

Eventually more ANBU showed up to assist their allies, and it wasn't long before Naruto was running from six instead of two Root Anbu. The Root Anbu had to give Naruto credit to his large stamina though, as he had been running from them for two hours. Sure he looked exhausted, but still, impressive stamina.

As Naruto continued to run from his pursuers his pace began to slow down. The ANBU noticed this and decided to capitalize on it. They knew that there was a cliff up ahead. and they planned to corner him at it. Once they reached the cliff, Naruto backed up as far as he could while the Anbu blocked off any means of escape save for jumping off the cliff. Naruto couldn't believe this! Here he was trapped like a cornered animal. The ANBU approached warily now, aware that he might unleash the Kyuubi's chakra if provoked.

As the ANBU neared Naruto backed up until he was at the cliff's edge. 'Shit, what the hell can I do now?' Naruto questioned to himself. He really didn't want to go with the ANBU. Naruto then looked over the cliffs edge (which was really high up) and into the far away forest below and thought whether it would be better to jump off or go with the ANBU. Quickly calculating the options in his head, he knew which was the better option. Jumping off the cliffs edge he surprised the ANBU/idiots (6) who had honestly thought he would never do that.

Eyes widening they tried to stop him only for the effort to be futile. All they could do was watch as the boy Danzou so greatly coveted jumped to his seeming demise. One of the ANBU then asked "Sooooo, what are we gonna tell Danzou-sama?" The Root ANBU squad leader panicked and said in a worried voice "We'll look at the bottom to search for his remains. Hopefully the body will be intact enough for Danzou-sama to use. If not, it'll mean all of our heads." The other ANBU grew stiff at that and immediately set out for the bottom of the cliff to search for Naruto's body.

Naruto grit his teeth in pain as he tried to get up. He was sure he had a few broken ribs and maybe a broken arm or leg. Blood dripped from numerous wounds all over his body and his lungs seemed to be at their braking point as it was really hard for him to breath. Once Naruto was up he tried walking in some random direction not really knowing where he was going. Pain filled up his entire being as Naruto struggled along. Briefly he wondered why he couldn't feel the Kyuubi's chakra healing him at all before pain once again enveloped all thoughts.

Naruto trudged forwards slowly, dripping blood as he walked. He noticed this and swore in his mind. 'Fucking great, now I'm leaving a trail for those dipshit bastards to follow.' Naruto knew that there wasn't any point in trying to cover up his tracks. He was just going to have to face them when they came. In the meantime he could still try and find a good place to hide. He continued walking even though he had no idea where he was going, his sense of direction having been completely thrown off by the ANBU's kidnapping attempt.

Eventually he was forced to stop walking as the pain in his body had just become too much. He had made it out of the forest and into a clearing before, exhausted to the point of death, Naruto fell face forward onto the ground. He stayed like this for a few minutes as he tried to regain his breath. Naruto then with some effort lifted his head up to see what was ahead of him. He saw that he was facing the very same cliff wall that he had jumped off of. 'Son of a bitch!' Naruto swore in his mind furious that he had come to a place he had already been, just at a lower height this time. Slowly, against what his body told him Naruto forced himself to get up.

His anger was giving him strength as he moved. That same feeling of power he had had back in the council room bubbled up again as his anger started to grow. Just when he had finally gotten up he heard the sound of people shunshining behind him. Naruto turned his head around and saw that he had been found again by the Root ANBU.

The squad leader then spoke "Uzumaki Naruto, your proving to be one very annoying person to chase down. I am only going to offer you one more chance to come quietly before we may do something permanent to you." The squad leader said this with contempt in his voice. After all he could have lost his life if the body had died, and that didn't make him very endeared to Naruto. The other ANBU brought out their own weapons in order to emphasize their leader's threat.

Naruto, whose head was bowed down, was steadily getting angrier and angrier with each word that the squad leader said. Naruto began to hear dark whispers in the back of his mind telling him to give into his the squad leader said all of that Naruto remembered every time that he had ever been mistreated or abused by Konoha. Almost everyone there was guilty of some sort of abuse against Naruto whether it was physical or emotional. The more he thought about those things the louder the voices in his head became, was telling Naruto destroy these fools who dared to threaten him. Naruto was starting to agree with the voice and let himself become enveloped in its dark power.

When Naruto just stood there making no movement what so ever the Root ANBU just assumed that he was giving in. Just as they were about to restrain him, Naruto unleashed an aura of power that none of the ANBU had ever faced before. All of them had participated in the fight against the Kyuubi and had felt it's horrible aura, yet the aura that this boy was producing was ten times worse than what the Kyuubi produced during its attack on Konoha. The Root ANBU looked on in fear as Naruto slowly raised his head. They were really freaked out when they saw that his eyes had changed from sky blue to a sulfuric yellow.

Naruto then raised his hand up and pushed his palm outward his fingers outstretched. He felt a rush of energy like never before coursing through his entire being. That same energy went out of his palm and towards those fools who had dared to attack him. The ANBU felt a wave of powerful energy slam into them and push them each into a tree. They all screamed in agony as they felt their bodies being melted by the powerful energy. By the time Naruto was done they were red past splattered all over the trees they were pushed into. The trees themselves looked like they were about to fall over from the power that Naruto had unleashed.

Naruto looked down at his hands wondering where that energy had come from. He could still feel it flowing throughout his body, only now it was more subdued now that his anger had vanished. As he looked at the remains of the ANBU sent to capture him, Naruto strangely felt no remorse at killing them. In fact he was more interested in how he had killed them.

Naruto then heard a large noise behind him. Looking back to see what it was this time he was surprised to see that a certain part of the cliff wall had sunk into the cliff and then stopped, and split into 2 halves which slid apart to reveal metallic hallways behind them. Naruto then saw a robot, if he was correct, coming out of the hallways; and walking towards him. The robot was colored a rusty red and black with eyes that had a red sclera, and a blood red iris and pupils. When it reached him, the robot then spoke "Ah, young master it is finally good to meet you after waiting for so long."

Naruto could only stare in confusion at the robot. Picking up on his confusion the robot spoke " Ah, I am sure you would be confused but do not worry, all will be explained if you would just follow me young master." With that the robot turned around and began walking back into the opening in the cliff. Naruto just stared, wide eyed for a few seconds before making up his mind to follow the robot thing. After all, it wasn't as if he had many other options.

Once he was deep enough in the hallway the door sealed itself back up. Naruto followed the robot deeper into the mysterious complex and hoped that whatever was going on would work out in the end.

Several Root ANBU crowded around the remains of their fallen comrades. They didn't show any emotion to the gruesome deaths of their fellow ANBU, well at least not in front of their leader. Danzou looked around with a grimace. He had expected his ANBU to quickly capture the boy and bring him back to Konoha undetected. Instead they were all splatters on trees that looked like they were about to fall over. He knew that it was Naruto who had done this. He couldn't sense his chakra at all or even the Kyuubi's chakra, but he could sense something that was similar to the boy. He didn't know what it was but he was very interested in finding out. He had his ANBU disperse in order to find Naruto thinking that they would find him. Unfortunately for Danzou he would never see the boy ever again.

Naruto and the robot or droid who had identified itself as HK-51 to Naruto somewhere on their walk stopped in front of a pedestal that had a purple pyramid on it. Naruto then heard a voice coming from the pyramid in front of him. He was unable to make out what it was saying but he felt a supreme power emanating from the pyramid. Falling into a trance like state Naruto began to move forward towards the pyramid. HK-51 merely watched on with interest wondering if this one would be able to unlock the pyramids power.

Once Naruto was close enough he grasped the pyramid with his hands and felt a wave of energy go through him. Suddenly an apparition appeared above the pyramid Naruto was holding. Jumping back in surprise Naruto shouted out " **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU**!" The apparition held its ears in pain and said "Man, do you have be so loud? I mean really, was there any need for you to shout, hmmm?" the apparition asked accusingly.

HK complained " Oh, the shout that came out of your mouth nearly destroyed my sound wave processers, please master, in the future do try to speak a bit quieter, "Although I do see that becoming a useful weapon of torture in the future. Oh, I can just feel my behavior core lighting up at the prospect of using it on a meat bag."

Naruto and the apparition sweat dropped at that, the apparition thinking about how HK always came up with new ways to torture people while Naruto was just plain freaked out.

The apparition's appearance was that of a dark skinned man who had black hair cut in to a buzz cut. His eyes were sulfuric yellow and his face was that of someone that was in their late twenties. As for the clothing he was wearing black and red armored robes. All in all he looked really handsome but also held an aura of power around himself.

The apparition then turned its attention to Naruto and spoke "Well young Naruto, it seems like you're the first person to ever unlock this holocron; so you now have the opportunity to learn everything I can teach you, which is a lot. That or you can walk away right now, have your memory wiped, and it'll be like we've never even met."

HK decided to give its opinion "I would advise you take the offer for teaching young master. After all it has been so long since I have had a live master and I would hate to lose one who shows such promise."

Naruto then asked "HK, why do you keep calling me master, I don't see why I would be your master?" "That is because; not only were you able to open the hidden entrance with your Force powers, but you were able to touch Master Hadzuska holocron without being turned into a fried husk. These alone are reasons enough to call you master, but should you decide to take Master Hadzuska(7) training then I will eventually be passed on to you."

HK's answer did two things. One, it satisfied Naruto's curiosity about the who mater thing and two; it raised a new question.

"Wait, what's the Force?" The apparition or Hadzuska as he had now been identified as then spoke "Well the Force is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together. That's just the basic description of it though, and you'll more than likely form your own opinion about it if you learn enough. So are you going to except my training or not?"

It didn't take Naruto long to decide really. After all, it wasn't as if he had anything better he could do. "I accept." was all Naruto said in response. Hadzuska gained a smirk on his face and said "Excellent, now vict-I mean Naruto let the training begin."

Naruto had heard the slip up and wondered just what he had gotten himself into. Hadzuska maniacal laughter surprisingly didn't sooth his fears.

 **To be continued…**

 **It took longer then I thought to complete this chapter. But o well all's well that ends well.**

 **(1)Her voice is so loud that the deaf could hear her**

 **(2)This will be explained in a flash black**

 **(3)Naruto will destroy Konoha in a later chapter**

 **(4)Only possible explanation**

 **(5)They are smart enough to know that Naruto isn't the Kyuubi**

 **(6)He's unpredictable they should have known he would do something that stupid just to get escape from them**

 **(7)devastation in the Sith language**

Preview

Hadzuska gained a thoughtful expression and didn't answer for hour. "I…..forgot" he finally answered. ' _Cricket's_ '. Not hearing the sound of human flesh hitting solid durasteel Hadzuska looks up a notices that Naruto is missing. "HK where did Naruto go" Hadzuska asked although he already knew the answer. Hk looked up and pointed towards the now open blast doors. "I thought so".

 _Flashback_

 _45 minutes earlier_

 _"Stag I've been walking for 15 minutes and I'm sure I've been down this corridor twice" a pissed off Naruto yelled "I knew I should've waited for Hadzuska to finish what he was going to say then ask for a map or something …. Stag this."_

 _Naruto pulls out his comlink and coms HK. HK's holographic form appears "yes master" HK answers. "HK send the schematics for this section of the base" Naruto commands. "Yes master" HK says as he sends the schematics for the base. "Do you require further assistance master" HK asked. "No you may continue what you were doing" Naruto say while looking at the schematic._

 _Flashback end_

'How the hell did he manage to bury a 19,000 meter super dreadnought underground? Better yet how the stag didn't anybody notice a ship this large land ... or crash' Naruto ranted as he walk into the turbolift that would take him to the factory under the ship.

"… Wait factory. How did he get factory of all things this far underground? I can understand if we were on Hoth… know what fuck it I give up.


	2. Anarchy in Konoha

**KNG signing in…**

 **The Sith Reborn: Chronicles of a Shadow Empire** **chp 2**

 **Yo yo yo ppl here we go with the start of something great, I just found my chapter plans for the original chapter of the Sith reborn so instead of rewriting the entire story ima keep that ongoing while I make this one an entirely different story. As I'm typing this now it is 1-28-17 at 8:38 AM let's see if I can finish this within a week.**

 **Just an heads up the story starts 3347 BBY, just about 300 years after the events of Star Wars the old republic end. Before someone askes "Will Naruto's empire ever fight the republic" yes it will but not until the clone wars. If you're wondering how Naruto will live for that long well… just read and find out.**

 **Also, this fic can and will get dark at times, so if don't like rape, mentions of rape, graphic torture, wanton slaughter, and other forms of dark things then please leave now this is your first and last warning. I'm going to do my very best to make this fanfic as realistic as I can since sith use any and all methods.**

 **But I'm not going to hold up your time any longer so without further ado let's get to the story.**

 **3 years later, 3350 BBY**

Three years had passed since Naruto's training under Hadzuska had begun an it could only be described as hell. Naruto suffered from various injuries ranging from broken and shattered bones, dislocations, broken necks, shattered spines, limbs being ripped off and then being beaten with them and those aren't even the worst of them.

Once Naruto had been healed of all the wounds he had received from fleeing the Root ANBU, Hadzuska went about to training Naruto at once. He taught Naruto everything he would need to know from strategy and tactics to politics and government. Naruto learned about the multitudes of alien languages there were and even learned how to speak some. Basically, in order to summarize it; everything Naruto would need to know about the modern galaxy Hadzuska taught him, including its past history.

As for his combat training, or practically anything that had to do with the Force, well…that was hell. There was simply no other way to describe the training that he was put through. He was forced to go many painful beatings by HK martial arts training. He often injured himself when training in his Force powers due to his extremely high amounts of midi-chlorians, and when he began lightsaber training he was forced to use a real lightsaber due to Hadzuska's dislike of training sabers. When asked why he would always reply "Where's the fun in learning how to cut someone in half with a glowing plasma stick of death if you learn using something that only gives mild burns". He had suffered a lot of burns until he could modify the lightsaber to a training level of power.

Now normally the type of training that Naruto's received would be nigh impossible to complete in the span of 3 years but while he was alive Hadzuska had come across a force technique called Time Block. So, he had Naruto train his force abilities until he was able use Time Block. Time Block was a Force power that only the most powerful Force users were capable of using. What it did was block time from going forward. This allowed anyone to do something that would normally take them decades to accomplish in little over a few minutes, if they were strong enough. Of course, the costs of using this technique were that one it took a large amount of Force-Energy to use and two it was a constant drain on your power. The longer you used it the weaker you got. That was why only a person with a huge number of midi-chlorians could ever hope to gain anything useful out of it.

They were the only ones who had the large amounts of Force-Energy needed to not only make the technique work, but also use the technique long enough to train in something. The good thing about the huge drain on your force energy reserves was that it helped to make them larger than before. Also, the constant drain thing wasn't so bad as it only took a pretty small amount of force energy. It was the initial cost that was bad.

So, using this technique; Naruto was able to train for years, when only a month or two had passed in reality.

Now you're probably wondering what happened to the Kyuubi and all of Naruto's chakra. Well, for one, Naruto had been lucky enough to be born a not only a force sensitive but an extremely powerful Force sensitive as well, however; since he was on the only planet in the galaxy where the Force had mutated into chakra he had gained chakra as well. Since chakra was the main source of power on his planet, Naruto's force abilities were weakened greatly, while his chakra was strengthened. When the Kyuubi was added into the mix though, it did something to Naruto's midi-chlorians. It caused a mutation in them that allowed them to continually multiply thus slowly increasing Naruto's force powers while decreasing his chakra.

The first sign of this was Naruto's horrible chakra control. As his chakra grew weaker it also grew crazier in a desperate attempt to hold on to its position as Naruto's dominant power. Kyuubi was also afraid of the Force and tried to halt the process that he had unwittingly started. It did manage to slow it down, but it had required all of the Kyuubi's concentration. So, when Naruto had unleashed bits of the Kyuubi's chakra while fighting Haku at the bridge and Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, and finally Sasuke at Valley of the End, Naruto had broken Kyuubi's concentration thus allowing the process to continue. Each time Kyuubi had had a break in its concentration the midi-chlorians had gained ground that the Kyuubi couldn't afford to lose.

So now the Kyuubi and Naruto's chakra were fighting a losing battle against Naruto's midi-chlorians that would only stop multiplying once that last vestiges of chakra and the Kyuubi were eliminated from Naruto's body. Well they would if Naruto hadn't made a deal with the Kyuubi, in exchange for Naruto draining the rest of its chakra while simultaneously replacing it with the force, the Kyuubi would lead Naruto to a clan of red skinned off worlders that had been stranded on the planet a couple hundred years ago. What the Kyuubi didnt know was that Naruto was well aware of the purebloods that were on the planet and that Naruto had replaced it's chakra with the dark side while also making it subservient to him although to the Kyuubi it wouldn't seems as such.

We now find Naruto kneeling before the pedestal that contained his masters holocron which in turn contained his soul.

Over the 3 years of training Naruto had undergone many changes, he had grown from the kill me orange jumpsuit wearing midget he was 3 years ago, now he stood at 6 foot 4. He now wore the normal dark jedi robes. Naruto eyes changed from blue to the sulfuric yellow common to most sith lord. Narutos face lost the baby fat it held 3 years earlier, he could now be confused with his farther (yes, he knows who his farther is Hadzuska told him after his fall to the dark side) if he were to walk into Konoha the civilians would cheer for the 'fourths' return. His body lost what little baby fat he had in his ninja days and gained an impressive physique that could easily gain the attention of many women. His muscles were developed evenly throughout his body and they weren't the kind that were so large that you had to have taken steroids*cough Raikage cough cough* in order to get them. Instead they were lean and fit, and made him look good. All in all, he could have any women with his looks alone. His attire had

"My master, may I inquire about what lies beyond the locked blast door at the end of the hallway."

Hadzuska gained a thoughtful expression and didn't answer for hour. "I…. forgot" he finally answered. ' _Cricket's_ '. Not hearing the sound of human flesh hitting solid durasteel Hadzuska looks up and+

notices that Naruto is missing. "HK where did Naruto go" Hadzuska asked although he already knew the answer. HK looked up and pointed towards the now open blast doors. "I thought so".

 _Flashback_

 _45 minutes earlier_

 _"Stag I've been walking for 15 minutes and I'm sure I've been down this corridor twice" a pissed off Naruto yelled "I knew I should've waited for Hadzuska to finish what he was going to say then ask for a map or something …. Stag this."_

 _Naruto pulls out his comlink and coms his faithful homicidal HK droid. HK's holographic form appears "Query: yes master?" HK answers. "HK send the schematics for this section of the base" Naruto commands. "Statement: Yes master" HK says as he sends the schematics for the base. "Query: Do you require further assistance master" HK asked. "No, you may continue what you were doing" Naruto say while looking at the schematic._

 _Flashback end_

'How the hell did he manage to bury a 19,000-meter super dreadnought underground? Better yet how the stag didn't anybody notice a ship this large land... or crash' Naruto ranted as he walks into the turbolift that would take him to the factory under the ship.

"… Wait factory. How did he get factory of all things this far underground? I can understand if we were on Hoth… know what fuck it I give up".

Naruto pressed the button that would take him deeper into the supposed factory. As the turbolift descended further down into factory it started getting hotter and hotter until Naruto couldn't bare the heat anymore, casting his robes to the side Naruto felt a little bit cooler but he was still sweating like a pig.

Just as fast as the heat appeared it disappeared and a relieving gust of cool air shot out of the turbolift ventilation system, cooling the Sith lord in training down. Naruto felt the turbolift come to a stop and the doors slid open revealing a large durasteel room with glass floors revealing that the factory was either suspended over a lava flow or as crazy as it might sound the factory might be either in the core of the planet or just above it.

Naruto really didn't care how the factory got there because his master was the only being that would even have the slightest idea as of to how it got here, and Hadzuska was very secretive only revealing certain things when he deemed Naruto ready.

In the center of the room was an old looking terminal.

 **"** **Very clever apprentice, you managed to distract me and make it this far into the base"** Hadzuska's voice echoed throughout the room.

Naruto sweatdropped "It was vary hard, your easily distracted."

Hadzuska ignored the blatant disrespect of his apprentice to instead observe the room refamiliarizing himself with every nook and cranny. **"hmm the rooms changed since the last time I was here, not that I'm surprised since it has a mind of its own."** Hadzuska paused for a second and cupped his ethereal chin in thought **"Apprentice use the terminal to activate the foundry's production capabilities."**

Naruto looked at the console then back at his master before he started pressing random buttons hoping that one of them would activate the foundry. Hadzuska sweatdropped as he watched his apprentice randomly press buttons " **Maybe you could try reading what buttons you press before you accidently find a self-destruct button** " Hadzuska's warning fell on deaf ears as his apprentice continued to press buttons at an alarming rate.

"Found it!" the blond yelled before pressing said button the foundry rumbled as its massive factories came online. The terminal beeped and prompted Naruto to upload schematics.

The Dark lord in training grinned and plugged his datapad into the terminal. You see over the course of the 3 years Naruto found that he had a knack for creating droids but sadly the base didn't have the required parts needed for him to build a droid, so he settled for making schematics to pass the time. The blond dark lord in training also unloaded schematics for armored robes and a mask he'd thought up while he was bored.

 ** _'_** ** _Upload complete, production and repairs are commencing master. Within 50 standard days I shall be at full functionality.'_** the terminal read

"ehhh"

 **"** **I said it was sentient you stupid blond"** Hadzuska deadpanned, when he didn't get a response back he saw that Naruto had a zoned-out expression on his face.

 ** _'_** ** _A force vision, interesting'_** the force ghost thought.

 **3 hours later**

Three hours had passed since our blond antagonist had activated the foundry and had his force vision. He spent the past three hours preparing to sneak into Konoha while getting a little revenge at the same time. While Hadzuska had taught him not to rush into things blindly the thought of her **(A.N: bet your wondering who** ) being harmed would put his plans in danger and that made him ignore that part of his master's teachings.

Over the course of three hours, the foundry had produced his robes, about 5 squads (25 droids) of HK-92 droids, 2 squads of Assassin droids (5 droids) and 1 squad of lightsaber droids (4 droids) and enough speeders to accommodate all of them.

The HK and assassin droids were visibly similar to HK-47 but only in appearance and battle protocols. Their arms had a retractable and detectable hidden blade on the underside of their arms they were equipped with either a Czerka CZX-4 Blaster Rifle, a DS-10 Starforged Sniper Rifle, a Hyperstorm Heavy Cannon depending of what their assignment was and a RK-7 Starforged Blaster as a side arm.

The lightsaber droids shared the same external features as the HK droids with the only differences being they wielded lightsabers and had a pair of hidden arms that were attached to a blaster pistol.

Naruto was standing in one of the bases hangers with the 139 droids mounted on speeders behind him ready to depart.

"HK open the hanger doors and watch over the foundry's production"

"Statement: As you command master"

Naruto had to cover his ears as the rusty gears grinded against each other 'Mental note have someone oil those'

When the doors were fully opened Naruto and his droids gunned their speeders out of the hanger and made a sharp right turn heading westward toward his former home.

 **3 hours later**

2 clicks out from the west gate a horde of mechanical bikes carrying their undead, unfeeling riders raced toward the unsuspecting ninja village. Their master had ordered them to create a diversion so that he could infiltrate the village via the south gate.

 **Konoha, west gate**

"I spy with my little eye something brown" an unimportant Chunin said.

"Is it that dust cloud that's moving toward us" was the lazy sounding response from his half asleep fellow gate guard

"Yea…wait what, sound the alar-" a streak of red light burned a hole in his head preventing him from finishing his sentence. The other guard lunged for the alarm but he was quickly filled blaster holes.

The dust cloud passed the gates it parted revealing the small undead army and their speeders. The unfeeling contraptions chucked small metal spheres into the windows of shops and houses that exploded as soon as they hit either the walls or the floors of the buildings. They got their intended response when ninja started swarming them.

 **Other side of Konoha**

On the other side of the village a hooded figure slowly moved toward the ANBU HQ making sure to duck into alleyways whenever a ninja jumped toward the direction her suspected his droids were, if explosions the were anything to go by. So far no one had spotted him and he hope "You there Halt!" I spoke to soon.

The figure kept walking simply ignoring the two voices that ordered him to stop. "I said halt!" the female of the two said. She got no response as the unknown man or woman kept walking.

The male ninja jumped in front of the figure blocking his path. The ninja had long ash blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well-defined jaw line. He wore the standard outfit of the Konoha Interrogation Unit, complete with a long black overcoat.

 **"** **Inoichi Yamanaka, second in command of the T &I division and I were to hazard a guess I'd say the person behind me is your daughter Ino."** The figures dark voice (it's his helmets during, he's also using the dark side to change his voice) echoed throughout the alleyway.

"Lay any weapon you might have on your possession on the ground and raise your hands in the air, you're coming with us for questioning" Inoichi said not at all fazed that this man knew who he and daughter were.

The figure raised his hands halfway in the air **"Alright you got me, I'll come peacefully"** Inoichi moved to restrain the man's movements but kept his guard up just in case he tried something. When he was arm's length away from the figure and was reaching for the man's shoulder his mind registered a searing pain ripping through his body. Ino went through the hand seals for her clans famed jutsu **"I wouldn't do that if I were you"** his warning fell on deaf ears "Shintenshin no Jutsu" Ino's body went rigid while her target remained standing completely unaffected by her Jutsu and continued to send low powered arcs of unforgiving lightning into the body of the Yamanaka clan head.

 **Naruto's mindscape**

Ino who had just materialized into the mind of the man who her and her father had intercepted and attempted to apprehend. Looking around Ino took in her surroundings (for the sake of time, Naruto's mindscape is a large forest with a blood red moon that has shrunken black eyes and a large smile that covers its face and a pitch-black sky.) and shuddered.

 **"** **Look what we have here, a tiny ningin has wondered into my containers domain"** A dark yet feminine voice said from everywhere but nowhere, somewhere but nowhere.

Ino pulled out a kunai and held it in a defensive position "Show yourself"

 **"** **Careful what you ask for child… you might just get it"** the voice whispered into her ear. The Yamanaka tried to stab at the voice but she only hit air. An oppressive force crashed down on her and massive footsteps could be heard in the distance 'Is this some form of mental defense' Ino thought while she futilely tried to fight against the force that was holding her in place. She couldn't even exit the mindscape something was blocking her from doing so.

*boom*

*boom*

*boom*

The footsteps kept getting closer and closer until the blond could see what was causing the sounds, Ino wished that it was a mental defense she was looking at. What she saw was the force of nature that single handedly nearly destroyed her village years ago, the Kyuubi no Yoko in all its terrifying glory.

"K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k- Kyuubi!" Ino screamed and tried to run forgetting that she was being held down the Kyuubi oppressive presence.

 **"** **yes, yes im the force of nature that almost crushed your puny village years ago, no need to state the obvious"** she sarcastically mocked while sitting on her hunches, her massive maw only inches away from the Yamanaka.

 _"_ _destroy the bitchs mind and reprogram it" Naruto's voice echoed through the forest._

 **"** **Yes Naruto-sama"** was the Kyuubi's robotic response

 **With Naruto**

Naruto who was still blasting the Yamanaka clan head with his sith lightning even though he died a few minutes ago, having gotten bored of burning the corpse with lightning Naruto stopped and turned to his fellow blond who was still as a rock. Sighing Naruto sealed the girl into a sealing tattoo on his arm. Naruto looked at the ground below him and unclipped and ignited his lightsaber and cut a hole in the ground reviling the sewer system beneath him.

Sighing once again the blond jumped into the sewer and used the force to levitate above the water. He did this for two reasons, the first being the fact that he didn't know if there were pressure plates on the ground and the second being he didn't want to clean shit water out of his boots.

The young sith allowed the force to guide him through the tunnels until he was directly above the place that his objectives were being held in. Naruto once again unclipped his lightsaber and depressed the activation nub allowing the vermilion plasma blade to spring to life. Sighing for the umpteenth time the blond got to work cutting through the dense layers on steel. When the circle was finished the circler slab of metal fell causing the ANBU guarding the room to jump.

 **"** **Troublesome"** Naruto sighed before jumping into the hole he created and decapitated the anbu closest to him while force chocking one of the anbu on the other side of the room.

The other five anbu sprang into action with their blades brandished ready to turn the intruder into sushi. To their horror their blades were cut at the hilt and they were sent flying by an invisible force.

Naruto walked toward his objectives who were inside of a cell with two other people. Even though the room was pitch black Naruto could still make out his objectives faces due to his helmets night vision.

 **"** **Hinata! Anko! Get up and get ready to leave, I've wasted enough time as it is coming here to save your asses!"** the blond commanded, he really didn't want to be here unless it was to burn Konoha to the ground but this pion had to get herself captured.

"Gomen nasai Naruto-kun/Naruto" the now identified Anko and Hinata apologized. You see about 2 years into his training Naruto had stumbled upon Anko and Hinata who were on a mission to clear out a few bandits who had been robbing caravans. Hinata instantly begged Naruto to let her come with her so she could escape the harsh treatment of her clan. Naruto who never planned on allowing Hinata to come with him because she was weak in both mind and body in his eyes…but she could be useful to him and if not she could at least satisfy his lust. Anko… now Anko - Naruto could tell she was strong, she was the former student of the famed missing Orochimaru who had killed his grandfather figure… that and she had a nice ass and a large rack- had to be convinced to join but that was easy enough he just used a sith ruin to remove her curse mark and she pledged her undying loyalty to him.

Naruto's hand black handed one of the surviving anbu that tried to sneak up on him, causing the man's neck to snap. **"Worms"** Naruto released half of his oppressive dark side presence causing the entire anbu HQ complex to shake violently. To every living being in the complex it felt like their bodies were being submerged in subzero water. After a few moments, a few anbu lost their minds and committed suicide while the stronger ones simply passed out foaming from the mouth.

Anko wasn't fazed by Naruto presence, having become accustomed to it over the year since she joined him. Hinata on the other hand was fairing worse than Anko but still slightly better than most of the anbu.

While it couldn't be seen due to him being clad head to toe in armor, Naruto's skin became completely pale and his eyes glowed a bright sulfuric yellow causing his visor to glow.

Just as it came it went, but the anbu that were still breathing and conscious picked up their comrades got the fuck out of the anbu HQ, their primal instincts overriding their anbu training.

Sensing that the amount of people in the building was dwindling rapidly Naruto scoffed and walked out of the door with Anko and Hinata flanking him.

 ** _"_** ** _HK get the 'fury' and extract us from my location"_** Naruto said through his helmets comlink.

 _"_ _Delighted statement: as you command master maybe I'll fly in the path of a flock of birds on my way there."_

Naruto deadpanned at his droid's antics **_"yea sure what ever"_**

 **20 minutes later, Konoha north gate**

After walking out of the anbu HQ the trio snuck out of Konoha's north and waited for HK to arrive.

 _'_ _Move NOW'_ _ **a voice yelled inside Narutos mind**_

 **"** **Scatter"** Naruto's yelled while jumping away from the place he was standing, his danger sense warned him of imminent danger. Anko and Hinata both followed their master and were glad they did because the ground they were standing on not but a second ago caved in knocking large amounts of dust into the air.

 **"** **Hello Tsunade"** Naruto emotionlessly said.

"I'll give you to the count of three to surrender before I break every bone on your body!" The Hokage yelled, she was beyond pissed because she had finished all of her paperwork for the day and was enjoying a nice nap before she was woken up not but 30 minutes later by the sound of explosions.

 **"** **How about no and you let me feel one of your breast and we go our separate ways."** _'_ _Move!'_ Naruto said before dodging a punch that shattered the tree he was standing in front of was reduced to splinters.

 **"** **Hey watch where your throwing those you could seriously hurt someone…Sakura?"** ok now Naruto was confused his former teammate was stronger than the average human that much he knew from personal experience but she just turned a fucking oak tree into toothpicks. Who the fuck was she training under Tsunade…SHIT.

He came to the realization that Tsunade must have taken the banshees daughter on as an apprentice, that slightly unnerved. Ok that's a lie he wasn't worried about Sakura in the slightest because she was useless 3 years ago, and not even training under the strongest woman in the world would change that.

"How do you know my name!" the female banshee screeched

 **"** **Give me a kiss…on my dick and I'll tell you"** Naruto had to duck under another punch but this time he retaliated with a devastating punch to her solar plexus leaving her hunched over gasping for air. The sith wasn't done yet he smashed his elbow onto her spine causing a sickening crack and a scream of pain from the pink haired waste of space.

Seeing her apprentice disabled so quickly Tsunade made to engage the masked man but had to avoid a hail of red light that burnt the ground that she was standing on not but a second ago. The blond 5th Hokage was force to constantly dodge the streaks of light that constantly followed her, pushing her further and further away from the masked man, and the source of the streaks of light.

 **"** **Our rides here, get your sorry asses onboard or get left behind"** Naruto yelled to his underlings. The blond looked down at his former teammate that was on the ground moaning in pain. _'Hmm I wonder'_ Naruto used the force to rip of the Haruno's cloths and undergarments. _'hmm not bad… not a good as Anko but beggars can't be chooses'_ the blond thought while licking his lips.

Picking the disabled girl up and throwing her over his shoulder with his and on her ass Naruto walked up the ramp of his ship.

 **…** **to be continued**

 **Well that finishes that chapter… it took much long than I thought it would but meh life's been kicking my ass lately. But tell me your thoughts in the comments about this story love it hate a lil bit of both? But ima get to work on the next chapter for The sith reborn I'm close to finishing the new chapter but I've hit a slight road block.**


	3. A New Dark Lord Is Born Part 1

**KNG signing in…**

 **Yo yo yo yo KNG here with chapter 3 of TRSCSE, I don't really have much to say here except for what the paring is going to be. This is how the paring is going to work Naruto will be paired with an OC that The Sith'ari has allowed me to use named Asha Sutta. Im not going to ruin the surprise of how Naruto meets her.**

 **Reviews**

 **Dragonmaster128: ty and im still iffy about writing lemons**

 **Stratos263 & SPark681: cant say if they will or not.**

 **Guest: Naruto hates weakness unless it furthers his goals, so he'll likely train her to serve him effectively in more than one way**

 **Naruto009523: ty and wait no more**

 **kage88: ty**

 **christopherrhaydon: done**

 **The Sith'ari: it's likely that, that won't happen in this fic, it will be explained why in this chapter.**

 **Walkerxd: lol**

 **TheOnlyKing: he acts pretty much the same as Nekesti, this Naruto is just more persistent with it.**

 **Buttttt yea lets get to the story**

 **4 months later, 3350 BBY**

4 months had eclipsed since Naruto had rescued Anko and Hinata and kidnapping Ino and Sakura. Speaking of Ino and Sakura, Ino's mind was successfully reprogramed by the time Naruto had returned to the base. She had no memories of Konoha or her family or friends, the only thing she could remember was that she was a loyal servant of the Uzumaki clan. The platinum blond could still use her clans abilities but that's was about it, she lacked any skill in any other shinobi field.

Sakura was an entirely different story, when her broken spine was fixed she tried to attack Naruto but she was quickly knocked out. When she regained consciousness, she found that her arms and legs were tied to a large bed and that she was buck naked. She had tried to use her super strength to break her bindings but for some reason she couldn't, she tried screaming for help but no one came to save her. Then the door to the room she was in opened and she thought she was saved until she saw that is was her kidnapper. Knowing that he had a crush on her before he was banished she tried to play on whatever feelings he might have for her by promising to give him a kiss.

Inwardly she planned on killing him as soon as he freed her, but to her horror all she heard was the sound of clothes being removed. She screamed for help once again until a fist punched her in the mouth and her captor told her to shut up, which she did not wanting to get hit again. The next 3 months were hell for the Haruno, Naruto brutally raped her for almost 10 hours daily, often leaving all her holes oozing his life creating seed and her entire body covered from head to toe in his cum; before he tortured her both mentally and physically for 10 hours; before he allowed Anko to do what every she pleased to her for the last 5 hours of the day. The medic in training had not a shadow of a doubt that she was pregnant with that monsters spawn, she tried to commit suicide almost daily but something was preventing her from doing so.

After 3 months of constant rape and torture she was begging for it to stop, she pleaded with him, she promised to do anything she just wanted it to stop but it never did. After another month of begging her former teammate stopped the rape and torture and asked only that she served him. She would have refused but she didn't want to have to endure the hell she went through again.

As soon as the words left her mouth her bindings were cut and she was pushed off the bed and onto the floor by an unknown force. She tried to stand but her legs were to week after 4 months of not being used, so she crawled over to her former teammate until she was laying at his feet.

Naruto had commanded her to suck his dick, she nearly said no but images of the last 4 months ran through her mind. Sakura sucked up her pride and used her hands to bring herself face to face with her blond tormentors 8 inch prick.

The next 5 minutes felt like an eternity to the pink haired medic,as she sucked the dick of the being she hated the most. At the end of the 5 minutes the blond apprentice forced his dick down her throat and sent his seed into Sakura 's stomach all the while ignoring the woman who was choking on the shaft that was preventing her from breathing.

After he removed himself from her mouth he dispersed into a cloud of dark red gas(a clone) leaving the pinkette on the ground crying.

In the 4 months that Sakura was being broken the real Naruto was undergoing the hellish training of his master to further perfect his force abilities and combat prowess.

Whenever he wasn't suffering through Hadzuska's hellish training he was putting Anko, Hinata, and Ino through his own form of hellish training.

 **2 years and 8 months later, 3347 bby**

3 years had passed since Naruto had caused hell in Konoha, the now 20year old blond hadn't changed much aside from his hair getting slightly longer. While he didn't learn much of anything new during the 3 years Hadzuska had made damn sure that Naruto was a master in everything he had be taught. And whenever he wasn't training he was training Anko, Hinata, and Ino.

About 2 years into the 3 years that had eclipsed Naruto had discovered a ritual from one of the holocrons that his master had found when he was alive. The ritual allowed the user to grant force sensitivity to any living thing he desired, the only down side was that the victim would be permanently aligned to whatever side of the force the caster was aligned to. Not that it really bothered Naruto he was a sith after all. When he used the ritual he quickly discovered that the victims would feel an unholy amount of pain, and the blond loved that part of the ritual.

He only used it on Anko though, unlike the other two the snake mistress was strong in his eyes and completely loyal to him of her own free will. Hinata was too weak in his eyes and he wouldn't even waste the effort on Ino since he didn't know if there was a chance that she could regain her former memories.

Even though Anko was now force sensitive, Naruto wasn't the one who trained her, for he had yet to gain that right as he was still learning himself. Apparently, his master had somehow managed to summon the spirit of XoXaan from her tomb on Korriban and forced her to train Anko in everything she knew. When Naruto asked how Hadzuska simple said "I've been around for much long than I let on.".

While not force sensitive both Hinata and Ino could take on half the sith in the previous sith empire (while it was at its peak) and win. They were both well versed in martial arts, dead shots with most blaster and projectile weapons, and masters at using vibroblades.

 **Hadzuska's chamber**

We now find our blond sith in training kneeling before his master, in the room that his descent to the dark side had began.

"What is thy bidding my master?" Naruto asked. While he was normally disrespectful to his master he knew that now was not the time or place. The blond learned that the hard way, when he was disrespectful while Hadzuska was giving him a mission. The resulting torture sessions taught the blond his when hold in his smartass comments.

 **"On the homeworld of the pure sith, in the valley where the kings sleep, the one who repelled the creators has awoken from his eternal slumber. Once he has been felled, travel to the valley that divides the planet in two, there lies a great many tombs yet to be discovered, once there quench your never-ending greed for knowledge, but beware for the dead are still among the living. Once you thirst has been quenched the dark lord Marka Ragnos has demanded your presence in his tomb, were it any other dark lord I would destroy them in their entirety… but for Ragnos to specifically request your presence is an honor in itself. Go forth my apprentice and prove to your master that you are worthy of leading the sith into another era of gold"** **the force ghost cryptically said.**

"it shall me done master" Naruto nodded and began to walk toward the exit that would lead him to the hanger.

 **"And apprentice"**

"Yes my master?"

 **"Stay your tongue in the presence of Marka Ragnos, he will not be as tolerant as I am. While he was dark lord he ruled with an iron fist, and if that isn't enough to prove my point he is even in death was almost a dozen times stronger than them emperor I served during my life."**

"As you wish my master"

 **"Take your slaves with you… even the pink haired banshee her voice makes my ears bleed."**

"Master you don't have a body how can you bleed?"

 **Hadzuska sweat dropped "I myself do not understand, but there's something unnatural about her voice box, now go my apprentice the faster you complete your tasks the better."**

Naruto bowed and left the room

 ** _'Fury'_**

Naruto, after calling all his slaves to the ship the blond sith opened the hangers blastdoors and nervously eased his masters ship out of the hanger. Don't get him wrong he wasn't a bad pilot by any means he would be considered an ace if he were to attend any imperial academy but he's never flown a ship before aside from in the simulations.

Once he was clear out of the hanger, he gunned the ship out of the planet's atmosphere. Once he exited the planets atmosphere Naruto turned on the ships autopilot and began to meditate in the pilots seat.

 **Korriban, Valley of the Dark Lords**

The _fury_ landed at the mouth of the Valley of the Dark Lords and the boarding ramp descended. 2 hooded figures clad in black armored robes, flanked by 4 cloaked figures walked down the ramp " **HK, Hinata, Ino and *** sigh ***Sakura form a defensive perimeter if anyone tries to get past you vaporize them** "

"Joyous statement: as you wish master." HK, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura

 **"Anko your with me, I might require your dark side healing for this."** the purplette just nodded and followed behind her master as he walked toward the temple at the very back of the valley.(It looks like all the other tombs but its much bigger and instead of being the same color as the others its black.)

 **"You never did say what we had to do here Naruto-sama."**

 **"Hadzuska sent us to the me here to kill King Adas the first sith'ari or overlord in the sith language. He's been dead for well over 24,000 years."** Anko hadn't been expecting an answer but he curiosity had been peaked.

 **"Shouldn't he be long dead by now?"**

 **"He should be but most sith no matter if they're of pure blood or hold the title of sith never stay dead forever… especially the powerful ones"** Naruto explained. The apprentice had always trusted Anko more than his other slaves. Did that mean he would tell her everything…hell no.

" **So you have to kill a force ghost?"**

 **"I wish it were that easy…but no at the worst we are dealing with a full blown revived Adas. Even now I can feel his power and its still rising, it'd be almost terrifying if I were a lessor being…"** The visor of Naruto's began to glow a sulfuric yellow as he allowed his dark side presence to surface in its fullest. The sky darkened as pitch black clouds converged on the valley turning the valley pitch black. The only source of light was the occasional flashes of red lightning that briefly bathed the valley in red. The winds became violent as if a tornado was forming, causing a violent sandstorm that further lowered visibility. A dark red mist began to rise off the soon to be sith lord and the vary ground he was standing upon shattered forming spider web cracks. (Naruto's midi-chlorian count is at around 35,000 at this point)

Seeing her master releasing him dark side presence caused the purplette to also release her dark side presence, while not as impressive as Naruto's, the ground under her shattered. (Anko's is at about 23,000)

The two sith in training continued to their destination not at all hindered by the dangerous conditions created by the future dark lord.

 _'Duck' a voice whispered to Naruto_

 _'Get down you fool' a voice hissed at Anko_

Both parties dropped to the ground just barely avoiding decapitation.

 **"Shit! I didn't even sense him until my battle precognition kicked in!"** the blond willed for the winds to die down and for the clouds to glow a bright crimson illuminating the valley. Standing not but 10 meters out from the former ninja was a massive and imposing figure easily standing at a staggering 8'5. The figuring was clad from head to toe in pitch black ebon armor, in his hands he held two large axes that were covered a bright red liquid… most likely a deadly poison.

"Drarina Skysosûtas" «die weaking» The revived overlord yelled before charging at the two sith in training.

Both Anko and Naruto shot unrelenting arcs of sith lighting hoping to end the fight quickly. Unfortunately for the two Adas's armor was covered in sith ruins and reinforced by sith alchemy and the lightning only slightly slowed him down.

 **"Shit/fuck!"** both sith yelled before Naruto and Anko ignited their lightsabers. Vermillion and violet blades sprung to life yet only the owner of the vermillion blades sprung forward.

Naruto knew that Adas was physically stronger than him by leaps and bounds so to combat this he cast aside what little light side emotions he had and completely immersed himself into the dark side.

The blond's muscles bulged under his armor and his vary breath became the dark side small clouds of red gas seeped through his helmet.

When the two armor clad figures met in a clash that caused the ground under them to explode in a shower of shrapnel. The two dark side users seemed to be evenly matched but despite the dark side enhancing his strength Naruto was sent flying back.

Flipping twice blond used the force to catch himself in midair _'Fighting him up close will only get me killed'_ the blond thought looking to his left then to his right the blond gained a wicked grin under his helmet. Removing his helmet and throwing it to where he sensed Anko was "I'd suggest that you get off the ground less you want to die."

Naruto's chest bulged to impossible proportions, seeing what her master was about to do the purplette used the force to shoot off the ground and into the air to safety.

 **"Dradzia is tu'iyia nimyi tziyi, dradzia is tu'iyia isatri nutkasi diâ satyi tu'iyia kitok kirs, Imohtini sis tsosûtojona is tu'iyia awuzi aiksosûti arsia ri driurza tu'iyia awuzi aiksosûti" «Rise from your ancient grave, rise from your eternal slumber and serve your new master, banish this intruder from your resting place before he defiles your resting places»** the blond chanted and released the contents of his lungs into the valley under him. The red gas that exited the sith apprentice's lungs blanketed the valley, seeping through the cracks in every tomb in the valley and into the ground.

All the while this was happening king Adas watched on in boredom, while he wasn't arrogant he was confident in his ability to slay anything this lessor being summoned forth.

All over the valley hands shot up from the sand dragging up horrendous abominations of sith alchemy and magic. Half decayed bodies of all who had been slain in the valley and in the tombs exited the from their graves wither it be the ground of from the temples they had been buried in with their masters.

 _"Ha_ wikwohnirikona Nu shiyi kûtsizi atka nyâsh tzirji us sis ant ki sawas!" «Ha fool i've slayed armies much larger than this on my own! » the Sith'ari didn't even give the army of the undead a chance to charge him, throwing his battle axes at the army the massive former sith followed behind them using his bare hands to slaughter the undead.

While this was happening both Naruto and Anko had disappeared to both the plain eye and in the force.

Five hours into the slaughter the massive sith had ran out of things to kill "Kûrsosûti kaj zûtamotiaona!" «Show yourself coward!» the enraged Sith'ari barked futilely looking for his target.

Pain shot through his hands as they were removed from his body. The Adas roared in pain sending shockwaves throughout the valley causing statues to topple. "Nu waria jiti j'us an shitsûra diâ ntirmi tu'iyia kraujas wowa!" «I'll rip you to pieces and drink your blood soup!» another roar of pain and a shockwave later both his legs were severed at the knee causing the Sith'ari to topple to the ground.

Naruto and Anko dropped their force cloaks and returned their lightsabers to their belts. "Ar sis tuti diu ri tsis iw anas tsakwa kruso dias wa us any kûjana nayir shiyi tuti miri... datar dari ki zo favor diâ Dtiazi Zatka Dtiazi!" «If this is who the sith of that time hailed as king than their standards must have been low... now do me a favor and SCREAM WORM SCREAM!» unforgiving arcs of sith lightning shot forth from Naruto's fingers and into the stump of Adas's right leg.

The former sith King laughed "Nu shiyi wodasi dro snikinduri wikwohnirikona!" «I've suffered through worse fool!»

Seeing that he was only wasting his time trying to torture the sith pureblood Naruto used to force to levitate the Sith'ari and his severed limbs while he walked back toward the _'Fury'_ all the while ignoring the taunts the crippled sith threw his way.

 **Valley of Golg, Temple of Marka Ragnos**

The Valley of Golg was one of many burial valleys constructed on Korriban by the ancient Sith Empire, located near the planet's equator. the valley ran for at least a hundred kilometers or more, the canyon floor was as deep as 1,200 meters. It was lined with tombs similar to those in the Valley of the Dark Lords and was covered in runes of protective Sith magic.

The Temple of Marka Ragnos was built into the valley wall at the very end of said valley. The entrance to the temple was built into a massive statue of Marka Ragnos.

In the worship chamber of the temple we find Naruto(he left his helmet on the _fury_ ), kneeling before a massive ethereal figure that sat on a throne made of gold and encrusted with precious jewels. (if you want to see what Marka Ragnos looks like just google a picture) "You requested my presence my lord" Naruto humbly asked, while inwardly he was having the Kyuubi suppress his thoughts while he cursed the dead sith in every language he knew.

 **"Yes…yes the child who is being trained to return my empire to its golden age…a few years older than the last when he kneeled before me but you will do none the less. Your power in the dark side even while suppressed is astounding… yet you still have much to live up to, yet you are the strongest of this generation of sith…"** the specter paused and stroked his ethereal chin **"truly a pitiful thing that the sith of this generation aside from you barely hold the power of a child. That fool Tenebrae nearly destroyed the sith empire…Dramath was right to order the fools death. Hadzuska requested for you to come before me to receive my blessings for your second trial."** The massive sith waved his ghostly hand and sith zombies entered the chamber with various sith artifacts. Kneeling before the blond the undead guardians presented their gifts to the soon to be dark lord of the sith.

The first zombie took a step forward and presented a scepter to the blond sith. The scepter consisted of a sword that terminated in a forked crest. Both the handle and blade tip were striated, and the pommel had a double guard, the inside guard shorter than the outside. A fuller ran vertically down the center of the blade. The Scepter crest and handle were slate gray, while the blade was silver. The scepter being almost as tall as Naruto was, with it coming up to his neck was a testament to how large the deceased dark lord was in life

 **"Ahh yes my scepter one of the few masterpieces I crafted… use it well child for if you don't…I'll personally torment your mind until the end of time. Now listen closely child my scepter is two weapons in one, one is a sith war blade while the other is the scepter itself. The Blade was made to combat lightsabers and channel force lightning, so you need not worry about the blade being destroyed. The scepter itself possesses the ability to siphon and store large amounts of dark side energies. The Scepter can also fire beams of Force energy or simply unleash a blast of power. The Scepter also has the ability to infuse a dead body with enough Force power to reanimate the corpse's cells. It can also be used to make ordinary beings Force-sensitive."** Ragnos explained

Naruto took the scepter from the zombie and unsheathed the hidden blade and decapitated the sith zombie. "I shall use it to spill rivers of blood my lord"

The next zombie presented a massive tome. **"This tomb contains various methods of immortality…choose wisely when picking for some will drive you insane while others will simply kill you"** the blond sith lord nodded but remained silent as the third zombie presented its gift, a wicked looking scaled gauntlet with a large crystal on the back of each hand. **"These are the vary gauntlets I wore when I walked amongst the living. While both gauntlets are nothing special aside from being able to deflect lightsabers, it is the crystal in the right gauntlet and the gauntlet that lines the inside of the left gauntlet that are special. The crystal you see on the outside is called the yoke of seeming it uses the Living Force to flow past and around the wearer, clouding his intentions and altering perception of him. With this vary artifact you could walk the halls of the jedi temple with the intent of killing every being inside and they would be none the wiser."**

 **"The inner gauntlet of the left is called the Gauntlet of Kressh The Younger grants the wearing the power of preventing anything from touching the wearer without their consent, blasting aside anything that attempts to do so with a surge of Dark Side energy. Its protection is sufficient enough to defend the wearer from a lightsaber strike. In addition to providing protection, it also enabled the wearer to purposely direct such blasts towards chosen targets on a whim, without needing to turn and face them. However, the Gauntlet's protection is not absolute. As it only protects the wearer from things that didn't receive his consent, he could still be attacked by those who do. Also, one has to be wearing the Gauntlet for it to take full effect; simply holding it will not do."**

Naruto nodded but remained silent **"Now for your final trial you must kill what is left of your former self and your chains shall be broken."** Marka Ragnos's ghost faded but before he left his last words echoed throughout the chamber. **"I shall return once Naruto Uzumaki is no more"**

Naruto began to meditate and searched within himself for what remained of his former self.

 **3 hours later**

Naruto opened his eyes which now glowed a fierce red and kneeled in front of Ragnos's throne **"Naruto Uzumaki is no more, rise Prazutis Dark Lord Of The Sith. Destroy your masters holocron so that no one can use his knowledge against you."**

"I've been waiting for this moment for 5 years" the now named Prazutis happily said but the amount of malicious intent would have disturbed a normal man or even a jedi. Prazutis equipped his new gauntlets, slung his scepter over his shoulder, and put the tome he was given under his arm and walked out of the worship chamber.

 **Naruto's home world, Hadzuska's base, Hadzuska's chambers**

Before he departed from the Valley of Golg Prazutis recalled the HK droids he sent to take anything of value from all of the tombs. The results were somewhat pleasing to Prazutis the droids having recovered 13 holocrons and a few scrolls and spellbooks. Once everything was safely secured in the cargo hold Prazutis piloted the _Fury_ to the planets capital city Dreshdae to refuel before the trip back to the base.

 _Flashback_

 _Prazutis and Anko were walking back to the 'Fury' when the newly crowned dark lord of the sith stopped mid-step and looked to his left. Huddled against the wall were two teenaged Twi'leks. Their skin color and force sensitivity caught the dark lords eye. Both had pitch black skin and wore rags and going by their malnourished forms they hadn't eaten in a while. "Anko return to the ship and have Ino prep two meals" Prazutis ordered getting a nod from the purplette._

 _Walking up to the twins the dark lord asked " **Tell me what is it you want?** " _

_Startled by dark voice the twins looked around before they settled their gaze on Prazutis. The man wore dark robes with a hood that shrouded the man's face in shadows. For as long as the twins could remember they could sense the powers of others themselves included, but no one they'd ever met had excluded the amount of power this man did and they could tell that what they were feeling was only the tip of the iceberg. Speaking of icebergs, the way the man's power felt was just as cold if not colder than ice, it gave them goose bumps. (he's not wearing the gauntlets right now.)_

 _"w-w-what did you say?" the twins asked in tandem_

 _" **What is it you two want** " the blond reiterated. Seeing the confused looks he got from the two girls he decided to specify what he was asking " **Tell me can you two honestly say that you wish to continue living the life you currently do, struggling to get by, not knowing when you'll get your next meal. Do you two really want to be poor and alone, with no power to change that or would you like to have the power to have whatever you desired, to have the respect of millions, to have your peers aspire to be like you. Do you really wish to continue living your current lifestyles** " the twins responded talking in tandem once again "N-no we hate our lives, our parents kicked us out because they wanted boys. W-we haven't eaten in days and when we do find food we have to fight just to keep it." The girls started to show signs of crying _

_Prazutis smirked under his mask and offered his hand to the two girls " **Then join me and I can teach you to wield your gifts** " the girls hesitated for a moment before they decided that they didn't have anything to lose at this point. Putting their small hands into the larger hand of Prazutis who pulled them to their feet and offered them protein bars, which they devoured. _

_Flashback end_

Once the _Fury_ was docked in the hanger of Hadzuska's base the newly named dark lord ordered his slaves to handle everything while he handled some personal business. We now find Prazutis kneeling before Hadzuska **"Back so soon apprentice, I expected you to take longer. I didn't sense Adas's death would you like to explain apprentice"** by the tone of his voice Prazutis could tell his soon to be former master was far from pleased.

"I decided that keeping him alive was more beneficial than killing him after all he did conquer a countless number of planets 16,000 years ago. Planets that many have yet to have been discovered might I add" Prazutis explained.

Hadzuska nodded seeing the logic " **And what was it that Marka Ragnos wanted with you apprentice?** "

"Ragnos wanted to test my mantel."

Hadzuska nodded having expected it " **Very well you have done well apprentice, now for your final orders…what are you doing?** " Prazutis while Hadzuska was talking had wandered over to his holocron and had begun to juggle it and his two lightsabers.

Hadzuska sweat dropped at his (former) apprentice " **Put my holocron down before you break it** " he barked

Prazutis caught the triangular object and his broke out to a bout of laughter

 **"Whats so funny Naruto!"** at this point Hadzuska had started to become pissed at his apprentice

"How much of a fool you are, did you really believe that Marka Ragnos would waste his time with something as trivial as testing my mantle and Naruto is dead all that remains is Prazutis" after saying his part the blond dark lord crushed the holocron in his hands.

 **"YOU'LL PAY FOR THE TRECHORY."** Hadzuska yelled before he faded from existence.

Prazutis scoffed at his former masters last words finding the possibility of him fulfilling his threat impossible.

 **… to be continued**

 **While I didn't use the entire chapter plan I had for chapter 3 (I literally wrote this chapter without a plan going with the flow) but I finished this chapter Friday. This chapter will be part one of 3, im going to cut it up into 3 parts of I don't manage to get through the entire the chapter plan.**


	4. Hostile Takeover

**KNG signing in…**

 **Sorry for the long wait my dear readers life is fucking me over big time right now. Truthful I could have finished this chapter last month but my great grandma passed last Saturday (july 17) and I didn't feel right righting fanfics until after her funeral. I had saw her that morning when I had given her, her medicine then later that afternoon I hear shouting and my cousin tells me grandma fell, at first I thought it was my mother's mother but It was my great grandma and when I found out I got a really bad feeling.**

 **Ima throw myself into my writing to take my mind off it when I'm not spending time with my family or girlfriend. Please leave a review as it motivates me to write faster**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Drakon45: individually yes she is but no Kage can take on their entire village and come out on top… well maybe Mei since she could cover the entire village in either her boil or lava release.**

 **Revanofsithlord: it was on hiatus**

 **Kamikageryuuketsu: not sure if you were calling me a bitch or not and thank you. Hinata will play a slightly major role in the story so she wont be getting killed off any time soon.**

 **Lewis-sama: thank you and the wait is over**

 **Antec-the legendary zoroark: thank you.**

 **Naruto009523(guest): thank you and sorry for the wait**

 **Christopherrhaydon: thankyou**

 **SPark681: that they wont**

 **MIKE202303: she already is his cumdumpster and you might like what happens in this chapter**

 **Animelover3246: ty**

 **To the guest that left a flame but didn't use his profile or make one: first off dumb ass im assuming you meant to call me a pile of "trash" not "pile trash". How tf are fanfic authors ruining Naruto when we have no say in how an episode is made that's all kishimoto not use you team killing fuckturd.**

* * *

 **P.S this is just a filer chapter, the storyline will fully progress in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **1 year later, 3346 bby,** ** _Fury_**

A year after the re-death of Hadzuska had been extremely fruitful for Prazutis, his apprentices soaked up his teachings like a sponge, Anko had finished her training, the foundry had become capable of producing Starfighters, and best of all Prazutis had discovered the exact location of the sith tribe. Speaking of the sith tribe he had discovered that the tribe wasn't just on his planet but spread out across the entire system.

We now find Prazutis, Anko and his apprentices who's names he had discovered were Karin Ayy and Ch'sei Ayy, aboard the _Fury_ speeding through hyperspace toward dromund kaas the capital of the former sith empire. The dark lord and co had departed from his home planet almost a week ago, the trip would have been faster being it not for the unknown regions unstable hyperspace lanes.

 **Dromund Kaas, Kaas city, ruins of the imperial citadel**

Landing near the ruins of what was once the imperial citadel Prazutis stepped off the dark lord walked off the _Fury_ boarding ramp flanked by Anko and his apprentices. His slaves had been commanded to stay aboard the ship and guard it with their insignificant lives while their betters searched for anything and everything that they could better themselves with.

 **Imperial citadel, with Naruto**

The blond had been searching aimlessly through the halls of the former center of imperial command. He had yet to find his target, the store room that the members of the dark councils stored their holocrons in before their deaths. After countless hours of fruitless searching the dark lord had come to a dead end. Sighing in frustration he was about to turn around and continue his search but he noticed that there was a thin line going down the middle of the wall. The normal human eye would have missed it but Prazutis's helmet enhanced his vision far beyond the human norm.

Using the force the blond dark lord produced a force bubble around the center of the door and collapsed it, crushing a hole into the door. Peering into the darkness beyond the door his helmets night vision automatically activated allowing Prazutis to see through the darkness. After stepping through the conveniently placed hole in the wall. Looking around the room Prazutis noticed that he was standing in a large but mostly empty hanger. To the fair back of the room was a spherical craft that was about ten meters in diameter. The craft greatly resembled a floating eyeball with bat like wings. ' _A sith meditation sphere_ ' the blond thought in surprise. _'I truly do have the devils luck, something such as this is a rare find. I thought they were all destroyed during the hyperspace war but it seems that one survived. I wonder how many more survived?'_ Prazutis thought to himself

 _'_ _hmm how did Hadzuska say I had to do to awaken a dormant sphere'_ the sith racked him mind for the teachings of his now former master

Reaching out to through the force Prazutis called out to the sphere. At first he got no response but after a few seconds he heard a voice in his head _'who has awoken me from my slumber'_ a feminine yet demanding voice demanded.

 _'_ _I Darth Prazutis current dark lord of the sith have awoken you to serve me.'_ The blond said in an even but demanding voice

He was met with silence for a few moments before he heard the sphere hum in approval. _'You hold the blessings of Marka Ragnos, I submit to you and humbly await your command milord.'_

 _'_ _What is your name?'_ Prazutis inquired

 _'_ _It is a Sith tradition for a spheres new master to rename us as he sees fit.'_

 _'_ _Tsatotazi W'ana (dreadful star) Tsatotazi W'ana is your new name'_

 _'_ _A fitting name for one such as me'_

 _'_ _Who was your previous master'_

 _'_ _The dark lord before you milord'_

If Prazutis was surprised he didn't show it _'so you have unrestricted access to the databanks?'_

 _'_ _Yes'_

 _'_ _excellent connect to my armor and upload all the data to your data banks data and upload a map of this place to my armor'_

 _'_ _As you wish master… done. Any further orders master.'_

 _'_ _no for now wait here or connect your conscience to my armor and accompany me, I don't care which one you choose.'_

* * *

 **10 hours later**

10 hours had passed since Prazutis had obtained Tsatotazi and for a lack of better words his search had been very fruitful. He had found the library and had sealed every holo book into a sith ruin made for storage. After he had left the library he raided all the chambers of the dark council members along with the dark councils meeting chamber. Hell, he even found the holocrons of Darth Nox and Darth Marr.

When he walked into the throne room the spirit of the former emperor tried to possess him but it back fired when Prazutis's mental defenses had kicked in and the emperor's soul was permanently banished and his memories had been absorbed.

You see Hadzuska was a very paranoid person in both life and in death, he always had the inkling feeling that the emperor wasn't destroyed the day he took over the eternal throne. So, after almost 14 years of research he found a way to prevent anything from possessing his body ever again and with Prazutis being his apprentice he too learned the ability. It helps that the Kyuubi didn't take to kindly to

The man's memories brought forth a treasure trove of information, locations, and dark side abilities. While all that was great it was the location of the Star Forge that was the real jewel. While it was just little more that floating scrap at this point, Prazutis had a machine that could restore it to its former state.

 **With Anko and the twins**

While Prazutis was plotting, Anko and her master's apprentices were tearing through the section of the citadel that used to house the imperial intelligence HQ in search of any records that might benefit the empire that Prazutis was planning on building.

* * *

 **5 hours later,** ** _Fury_**

After 5 more hours of searching the Prazutis and co had returned to the _Fury_ to find the slaves looking worse for wear and the corpses of various animals surrounding the ship.

Walking past the slaves the dark side users went to their respective quarters, except for the dark lord. Prazutis went to the cargo hold and activated the HK droids he had brought along for the trip and sent them out into the wilderness to find relics.

With the droids out scouring the planet the blond dark lord exited his ship after commanding his followers and slaves to not leave the ship until he either returned or gave them permission to leave and summoned _Tsatotazi W'ana_ to his location.

 _'_ _How may I serve you master' Tsatotazi W'ana_ asked

 **"** **Do you have the coordinates of the Star Forge in your data banks?"**

 _'_ _Indeed, I do'_

 **"** **Take me there"**

 _'_ _As you wish'_ no further words were spoken from both parties for the duration of the 2-week trip.

 **3 weeks, 2 days and 1 hour later Tribe of the Sith, capital city**

3 weeks had passed since the dark lords trip to the dromund system. When he and his slaves had made it back to the base Prazutis commanded his meditation spear to stay in orbit over the planet. After that Prazutis wasn't seen for 2 weeks after he had entered his chambers. When the blond had finally exited his chambers he ordered his apprentices and Anko to board the _'Fury'_. Now we find the aged ship zooming through the sky's at breakneck speeds toward the capital city of the Tribe of the Sith.

The capital city of the sith tribe was structured like the imperial city on dromund just on a much smaller scale.

Landing on a platform in the upper level of the citadel the dark lord and his entourage disembarked from the _Fury_ and were instantly surrounded by 10 imperial troopers.

"Drop your weapons and you'll be escorted to the emperor" a trooper who was likely the squad leader ordered.

Prazutis's visor turned sulfuric yellow and the imperial troopers were lifted off their feet by invisible hands. With a flick of his wrist they were thrown over the edge of the platform to their deaths.

 **"** **let the slaughter begin"** with those four words 5 plasma blades hissed to life and all hell broke out (Prazutis has his saber but doesn't use it in favor of his scepter). For almost an hour the dark lord and his minions fought relentlessly against sith and imperials slaughtering all who stood in their way and bringing back whoever was (the sith and imperials) killed with a wave of energy from the scepter, turning their victims into his minions.

Reaching the large doors that led to the throne room, the minions of Prazutis force pushed the massive doors off their hinges.

 **"** **Hello scum, this is a hostile takeover, I promise if you kneel to me I'll make your death slightly less painful"** the blond was lying through his teeth and the leader of the sith tribe knew it, the vary dark side of the force was tell him that this man was infinitely more powerful than him, but his sith pride would not allow him to kneel.

Igniting his lightsaber the black skinned sith lunged at the robed man with his saber held over his head intent on cleaving Prazutis in half.

 **"** **Painful it is"** flicking his wrist the dark lord caught his aggressor in midair and smashed him head first into the ground before blasting him with red sith lightning which in turn sent him into the wall.

The man's screams of agony we music to the dark lords ears **"Scream worm SCREAM!"** Prazutis constantly increased and decreased the power of the lightning to prolong the mans suffering

After 20 minutes of frying the mans insides Prazutis grew bored of his suffering and incinerated the man. Scoffing at how weak the man was Prazutis sat on the throne that the now deceased sith had once sat on. What Prazutis didn't know was that the dark side had abandoned the man the second he had stepped inside of the room.

 **"** **Anko take the thralls and form a perimeter around the citadel"** the dark lord commanded getting a nod from his second in command.

When Anko and the thralls left the room Prazutis allowed his dark side presence to spread to every planet in the system getting various reactions from the inhabitants, some of the sith that had live since the time of Hadzuska gained hope that a dark lord had found them while the ones who were born after the tribe fled to unknown space were confused. Prazutis then used the command console on the thrones arm rest to activate every communication device the tribe had.

To every being in the system a man clad in armored robes with a glowing red visor appeared on whatever means of communication they owned. **"I am Darth Prazutis, the true Dark Lord of The Sith and from this moment forth I am your emperor. Your probably wondering what happened to your former leader well all you need to know is he is nothing more than dust. If you are smart you will kneel before me when I begin my tour around the system… if not… well you'll die a humiliating and painful death."** With his piece being said the self-proclaimed emperor ended the transmission.

"What now master?" the twins asked

The throne beeped **"Just watch apprentices"** pressing the beeping button 25 holographic robed figures appeared in the center of the throne room

 **"** **I assume you all are the leaders of the individual tribes on each planet in the system, kneel or die."** Prazutis commanded. 5 of the 25 kneeled while the other 20 glared at the dark lord. Angered by this he directed the entirety of his killing intent along with about 2 tails worth of the Kyuubi's at the fools. The 20 dead men and women were lifted into the air grasping at their throats trying to release the hands that were holding their throats.

*Snap* the 20 bodies went limp and dropped to the floor. Drumming his fingers on his throne Prazutis spoke **"Seems only five were smart enough to obey… what planets do you control"**

"Ibonihs V" (their names and appearances don't matter)

"Ibonihs II"

"Ibonihs VI"

"Ibonihs III"

"Ibonihs IV"

 **"** **I must thank you, but you've outlived your usefulness I can sense your intent to lead me into a trap"** *snap* 5 more bodies dropped to the ground and the holo projector shut off

Making a force clone Prazutis exited the room with his apprentices close behind.

* * *

 **A.N start**

 **I forgot to explain the origins of the force clone in the previous chapter *rubs head*. Ok so since Naruto couldn't use chakra anymore he lost access to his main techniques, so to combat this he started working on a way to remake the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Rasengan… away from his masters watching eyes of course.**

 **A.N end**

* * *

 **3 years later, space, in orbit of Ibonihs Prime (Prazutis's homeworld)**

3 long hard years had passed since Prazutis's hostile takeover of the sith tribe. The first half of the first year was spent quelling rebellions and coups, at one point it got so bad Prazutis had to personally step in and for a lack of better words after the first and last time he stepped in was not pretty. He had single handedly ripped a very small army of just over 234 men and women apart with his bare hands while it was being broadcasted to the entirety of his soon to be empire. After that most if not all the members of the sith tribe had come to both fear and worship Prazutis as a god in mortal form. And just like some of the dark lords before him Prazutis ruled with an iron fist, power plays were not tolerated and in most cases both parties were publicly executed to set an example or to amuse Prazutis.

The second year was dedicated to fixing a major problem the tribe had faced, while there were over 580,000 pure bloods and just under 300,000 humans and humanoids they had only 58,000 functioning star ships and only 192 of them were fully functional. This was unacceptable in the eyes of Prazutis, the dark lord killed the poor fool that was unlucky enough to have been assigned to report it to said emperor.

The emperor had commissioned the construction of massive ship yards in orbit of each planet in the system sans his homeworld and which took 3 months to finish construction and another 2 to become fully operational. As soon as the ship yards came online Prazutis ordered for all semi functional star ships and star fighters and bombers to be repaired before they moved on to repairing the ones that were fully off line. It was estimated that it would take at least 50 years before every ship was fully operational unless they could get more man power (another person lost their life). So Prazutis ordered 15 of the fully functional Harrower-class dreadnaughts to bombard every major civilization on Ibonihs VII. Once the cities were reduced to ash he sent almost half of the newly (all 150,000) formed imperial army to enslave every human on the planet. Once the planets populace was under his control over 130,000 slaves were sent to the ship yards reducing the estimated time to 5 years while the rest of the population was sent to construct mines, factories, outpost, and academies on the surface.

When the third year rolled around the second coming of the sith empire had over 5000 functioning star ships, one half being harrowers and BSX-5 Dreadnoughts with the other half being a combination of terminus-class destroyers, gage-class transports, S-class cruisers, and Fury class interceptors. Prazutis had dedicated the entirety of the third year to preparations for the conquest of his home world Ibonihs Prime. He set the newly built light and heavy factory's outputs to maximum. Massive war machines such as the infamous Imperial crawler tanks were pumped out by the thousands by the end of the third year.

We now find Prazutis on the bridge of his flagship **'** _Emperors fist'_. The flagship of the emperor was the first ship to come out of the ship yards, a modified harrower, the ship was 1,600 meters in length (Twice the size of a normal harrower) and boasted almost triple the fire power of a standard harrower. The hull of the ship was painted pitch black with the imperial insignia painted in red over the central hanger. Sailing behind the imposing capital ship were 200 BSX-5's, 25 terminus-class destroyers, and 5 S-class cruisers.

Looking over his homeworld Prazutis could only stare at it with indifference were he still Naruto he would have ordered the full-scale bombardment of the planet and been done with it but Naruto was dead so instead the planet would be flying the banner of the empire by the end of the month.

 **"** **Skylrei commence the bombardment of the predesignated targets then commence the ground invasion"** Prazutis commanded the Supreme commander of imperial navy

Skylrei Rancoa was a fairly tall human female who stood at 5 foot 8 with fair skin and red shoulder length hair. She wore a jet-black version of the Grand Admiral uniform with gold epaulets and the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet rank insignia plaque. On her hips were two GSI-24D disruptor pistols that came from Prazutis's personal armory.

"It shall be done my liege" the ginger began to yell out orders to the bridge crew along with the commanders of the other ships to get into attack position.

* * *

 **5 hours later**

It took five hours for the fleet to get into position around the planet. There was a total of 10 major targets, each target being shinobi village and the capital cities of the land of earth, fire, water, wind and lightning. The Kages of Kiri and Suna and already had been swayed to Prazutis's cause. In the case of Suna, the then Naruto had manipulated Garra into his hands, and literally fucked Mei into subservience, while helping her forces end the Kiri Civil war, making him a hero in the eyes of the rebels.

Prazutis also had the land of snow in his pocket, since Koyuki was wrapped around his finger like a rubber band.

 **Elemental nations**

The elemental nations were in a state of panic, streaks of red light rained down from the sky reducing the shinobi villages of the lands of earth, lightning, fire to ashes and just when things couldn't get worse metal puppets come out of nowhere and began attacking everything in sight.

* * *

 ** _Emperor's Fist_**

Observing the progress of his army with an uncaring eye via a holo projector that projected a 3D image of his homeworld, words could not describe just how pleased the emperor was. The land of fire fell within the first week with a small number of casualties due to those pesky root shinobi and other surviving members of the hidden leaf, but they were quickly destroyed by his tanks. The lands of earth and lightning fell a month later, the reason why it took a month for the two to fall was due to many Kumo and Iwa's shinobi being out of the villages when they were turned to molten slag and caused a large amount of problems for his forces. The smaller nations were conquered by the combined forces of the hidden snow, and water, sand. With the elemental nations having been crushed under the boots of his troopers the southern continent of planet was now under his control, sure many the populace was unhappy with being subjugated and tried to rebel several times, but he had legions of loyal sith, droids, and soldiers to quell each one so why should he worry.

Now this is where his armies hit a slight bump, they were met with heavy resistance from the populace of the other continent they had another group of people that could bend the elements to their will through something that called chi which was a mutation of the spiritual side of chakra. These people were split into 4 countries each one representing the element they could bend, Earth, Wind, Air and Fire. Technically the Air benders were extinct since the fire benders committed mass genocide on the air benders 100 years ago. but one managed to survive the test of time due to his cowardly nature. This wasn't no ordinary air bender this was the "Avatar". Supposedly he's able to bend all the elements but Prazutis had doubted the validity and he still does. The all-powerful avatar was captured by an acolyte… that was fresh out of the academy. Had this "Demigod" been captured though other means or even killed a few of his men, Prazutis or Anko for that matter might have graced him with the honor (depending on which way you look at it) of being tortured and given a semi painless death… but that wasn't the case Prazutis just had him pushed him out of an airlock. When word of the avatars capture spread the water tribe surrendered almost immediately, the earth nation fell almost a week later, and the fire nation had willing surrounded when Prazutis killed the firelord and appointed his daughter Azula as the new fire lord.

With total planetary control achieved the empire was faced another challenge and that was catching the planet up with the rest of the galaxy tech wise. Certain things such as blasters were off limits for anyone that wasn't in the army. Anyone caught with an unauthorized blaster was sentenced to death whether they be young, or old.

Surprisingly when the navy and military training academies were finished being built a great many civilians enlisted once the enlistment booths and centers opened. Prazutis wasn't a dark lord for nothing though, he was very paranoid, and due to this healthy paranoia, the civilians had to go through hellish training and mental screening to ensure they would be loyal to the empire. All civilians from Ibonihs Prime weren't allowed to advance passed the ranks of Lieutenant in the army and captain in the Navy.

This wasn't the one precautionary measure that Prazutis had taken, it was just the one most of the public knew about, the dark lord had commissioned the founding of the BIS or The Bureau of Imperial Security. While most would think that the BIS was just another branch on Imperial Intelligence that couldn't be further from the truth. The BIS was a separate entity from Imp intelligence, the BIS's main goal was to draw out and eliminate all corrupted officials and traitors from the empire. The Bureau was headed by Anko who many had begun to call the Emperors Enforcer, with in the first week over 200 men and women were found guilty of harboring treacherous intentions toward the emperor and the empire. These dissidents and their families were publicly executed to show the population what happened to traitors. While this would cause a few people to get rowdy and attempt to rebel but with the heavy presence of the imperial army and the BIS they were…quelled through "non-harmful" means.

Time went on, minuets turned to hours, hours turned to days and months, life went on, on the imperial capital planet. While things were never going to be the same, over time most of the population of Ibonihs Prime came to somewhat accept their new ruler. The economy flourished, hundreds of thousands of new jobs were created, everyone whether they be man woman or child had a chance to join the military.

* * *

 **3 years later, imperial citadel, Royal Training Chamber**

 _Darkness_ shrouded the room, _silence_ permeated, the room was peaceful and serene. The silence was broken by three sharp hisses, the darkness was banished by the red glow of three blades of plasma, the peace was murdered when the blades clashed.

Two female battle cries further broke the silence as the owners charged at the wielder of the single plasma blade. Half way toward their target they split up intending to flank their target. The lone blade wielding being sent arks of red lightning at the woman to his right who just barely brought her saber up to block the lethal attack but was slowly being pushed back.

Seeing the being to its left bringing down her blade intent on dividing it into vertical halves, the being brought up his blade to block the lethal strike of his attacker entering into a stalemate.

Looking into the visor of her opponent the woman attempted to knee her opponent in the crouch. Sensing the attack, it broke the saber lock and jumped back, this also. Within seconds both of the females were on it(at this point you know who I'm talking about) attack in tandem. Prazutis allowed his apprentices to push him back, giving them the false hope that they would be closer than the last time they spared.

He allowed them to score glancing shots on his person for five minutes before he proceeded to crush their false hope. He sent both of his apprentices across the room and into the walls where they became implanted via a punch and a Sparta kick.

 **"** **WEAK!"** grabbing both with the force Prazutis pulled them toward him and gripped their necks cutting off their air flow.

 **"** **PATHETIC!"** further driving his point across the dark lord slammed both of the Twi'leks into the floor getting gasps of pain from the twin.

 **"** **ARROGANT! WORTHLESS! WASTE OF SPACE! IDIOIC!"** with each word he bellowed the twins received a punch or a kick. This continued for 3 hours until the dark lord grew bored of beating his point into his apprentices. The dark lord then proceeded to have his way with both of the Twi'leks and leaving them on the floor of the chamber broken, bloodied, bruised, and leaking the life creating fluids of their master.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter, I'd like to apologize for the delay. Not really much to say in the AN. Please do leave a review I love to hear…er see your feedback, it motivates me to write and the positive feedback will hopefully get my mind of how sucky my life is right now. The next chapter will be the start of the next ark, it popped into my mind a few days ago and I decided to play with the idea for a little bit and I like the way it turned out. Ja ne**

 **…** **KNG signing out**


	5. Golden Age Of The Sith Ark Part 1: War

**KNG signing in…**

 **Yo yo yo as promised the new ark starts NOW!**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **God of all: ty and wait no more**

 **DARTHCAEDUS2: I would but prazutis killed Naruto and all the feelings of resentment he had for his planet.**

 **Stratos263: yup yup**

 **Shinano-VoidStar: thanks**

 **Christopherrhaydon: no can do I will on them when I get inspeaction**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: done**

 **REVANOFSITHLORD: as am m8**

 **ThedemonlordPingu: prazutis is full Dark side**

 **Habu2010: thanks**

 **Lufyxrobin-luffyxnami: dude why does it matter if I got rid of his name in the summary I specifically stated that Naruto would be a manipulative evil sith and what happens to sith when they kill their masters? They gain a new name**

* * *

 **Imperial throne room**

 _Pissed_ or _livid_ would be two words that would accurately describe the mood of the emperor at the moment. Sitting on his throne Prazutis was reading over the latest intelligence reports on the surrounding systems and the factions that ruled them, production reports, military reports, and all the other things that came with his job. While he didn't have to read any of these reports Prazutis enjoyed reading the reports when he was in a bad mood to calm him down to the point he didn't kill more of his subjects than he normally did…not that he cared but it was counterproductive.

Reading over the status of his fleet Prazutis's mood switched from bad to good. The entirety of his fleet had become fully functional and his ship yards had begun to focus on building the new ship designs he commissioned. Prazutis wasn't satisfied with the current ships his navy was composed of, when he eventually decides to get around to succeeding where his predecessors had failed using outdated ships that the enemy had knowledge of was fool hardy in his eyes. This new line of warships would crush all that opposed him and the best part about his ship yards was that he spent very little on production due to slave labor.

After finishing the naval reports Prazutis moved on to the reports on the training progress of his army. The headmasters were requesting that their facilities be expanded upon to better accommodate the growing numbers of enlistees. The dark lord had suspected that enlistment rates would skyrocket when the enlistment bonuses were announced, hell even the homeless were enlisting at alarming rates. The BIS had their work cut out for them, with increased enlistment rates the number of traitors being caught would surely increase as well, Prazutis had also foresaw this and prepared to have the conspirators sent off to the mines.

The sith academies were pumping out acolytes and apprentices at steady rates, had it not been for Prazutis having the ability to turn chakra and chi into force sensitivity there'd be a lot less force powered cannon fodder running around. Prazutis was no fool, he purposefully preforms the ritual half assed so that the hopefuls don't become powerful enough to be anything more than be fodder. While the academies weren't over populated due to the fact that the emperor controlled how many people were made into future cannon fodder.

 _'_ _Bored'_ Prazutis thought. Sure, he loved to read his reports but he craved violence he wanted a war report.

The dark lord let out a sigh and moved onto the intel reports, making a silent promise that if there wasn't even the slightest hint of a faction he could start a war with he'd kill who ever made these reports revive them then kill them again and again and again.

 _Report_

 _Name: Sauluthian empire_

* * *

 _General Information_

* * *

 ** _Organization type:_** _Absolute Monarchy_

* * *

 _ **Founding Document**_ _Unknown_

* * *

 _ **Constitution:**_ _Unknown_

* * *

 _ **Head of State/Government:**_ _King_

* * *

 _ **Commander-in-chief:**_ _Unknown_

* * *

 _ **De facto leader:**_ _King Sauluthian XI_

* * *

 _ **Executive Branch:**_ _Advising Council_

* * *

 _ **Legislative Branch:**_ _Unknown_

* * *

 _ **Judicial Branch**_ _: High Justice_

* * *

 _ **Military Branch:**_ _Sauluthian Military_

* * *

 _Societal Information_

 _ **Capital:**_ _Saul Prime_

* * *

 _ **Official language:**_ _Basic_

* * *

 _ **Currency:**_ _Credits_

* * *

 _ **State Religious Body:**_ _Unknown_

* * *

 _Military Information_

 _ **Founder**_ _King Sauluthian the First_

* * *

 _ **Leader:**_ _King Sauluthian XI_

* * *

 _ **Headquarters:**_ _Saul City_

* * *

 _ **Army Strength:**_ _Moderate_

* * *

 _ **Navy Strength:**_ _Moderate_

* * *

 _Final Analysis_

 ** _Based on the military data Intelligence has gather the Sauluthian Empire would be an easy target for our forces to conquer. Their Navy is composed of ships from the Jedi Civil War, we have theorized that after the destruction of the Star Forge what remained of Darth Malak's empire fled to unknown Space and established a new empire. The military tacticians have suggested that our forces capture their outposts and have our fleets attack their major trade ports after the outpost have fallen._**

 _Report end_

Prazutis's boredom was replaced with one of his favorite emotions…blood lust. All this peace was starting to drive him crazy, the beating and punishments he gave his apprentices were proof.

Pressing a button on his throne the holographic figure of his supreme commander appeared.

"What is thy bidding my lord?" the red head beauty asked.

"Prepare the fleet, we move out at the end of this rotation(day)."

"It shall be done" Skylrei's form disappeared when the holo projector shut off.

"My, my emperor-kun I was wondering when you'd get bored of all this peace" a shadowed figure said as it walked from behind the throne.

The emperor said nothing as he walked out of his throne room toward the hanger. The shadowed figure followed behind the dark lord, not deterred by the fact that it was being ignored.

 ** _Hand of Darkness, Hanger_**

Prazutis and the figure that had been following him stepped off of the imperial transport and into the hanger of the temporary flagship of the imperial fleet.

The _hand of darkness_ was the prototype of the Harrower-Class Star Destroyer line, the ship that Prazutis plans to have become the backbone of the imperial fleet just as their predecessors had been.

The harrower-Class Star Destroyer named after its predecessor possessed a much larger body than the harrowers of the past measuring at almost 3 kms. This model does not possess the split point that made the harrower-class dreadnought was known for, instead it sports 2 large hangers on its sides and a massive hanger on its belly. The ship was slow moving due to its large size, making them easy targets for smaller faster ships and starfighters. Where it lacked in speed it made up for it with fire power and shielding, if its large fighter complement couldn't handle opposing ships its 480 weapons systems could. The ship also held a gravity well generator to prevent ships from jumping to hyperspace.

 **A.N start**

 **Harrower-class Star Destroyer**

 **Production information**

 **Manufacturer**

Grand Imperial manufacturing

* * *

 **Line**

Star destroyer

* * *

 **Model**

Harrower-class Star Destroyer

* * *

 **Class**

Star Destroyer

 **Technical specification**

 **Length**

2.5 Km

* * *

 **Maximum acceleration**

2345 G

* * *

 **Engine unit(s)**

6 engines

* * *

 **Hyperdrive rating**

Class 2.5 hyperdrive

Class 3 backup hyperdrive

* * *

 **Armament**

Turbolaser cannons (125)

Heavy turbolaser cannons (100)

Quad laser cannons (50 fire-linked in groups of 20)

Heavy Ion cannons (75)

Proton Torpedo launchers (45) (37 missiles each)

Assault Concussion missile launchers (35) (37 missiles each)

Point-defense laser cannons (50)

massive gravity well generator

A unknown cloaking device

* * *

 **Complement**

400 starfighters and transports

* * *

 **Crew**

Crew (50,000)

Gunners (5,000)

* * *

 **Minimum crew**

18,000

* * *

 **Passengers**

45,000 troops

* * *

 **Cargo capacity**

500,000 metric tons

* * *

 **Consumables**

10 years

* * *

 **Usage**

· Command ship

· Carrier

· Battleship

· Flagship

 **A.N end**

Prazutis and his shadow proceeded to make their way to the bridge getting salutes or bows from both sith and trooper alike.

 **Bridge**

The doors to the lift opened and the emperor walked onto the bridge of his flagship. The bridge crew stopped what they were doing and saluted their dark lord and stood at attention. "At ease." With those two words, the crew returned to doing their jobs while the emperor just stared out the view port at the hundreds of thousands of starships sailed through the space that separated each planet of the Ibonihs system.

Flying in between the ships were small transports delivering troops and supplies.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **For anyone that's wondering where Prazutis's home system is, its literally located on the edge of Skyriver(the closest to official name the star wars galaxy has). For example, if an extragalatic species wanted to enter Skyriver they would either enter through the Ibonihs system or in the area surrounding it only to meet hundreds of thousands of warships with their weapons pointed directly at them. Also before anyone asks if Prazutis knows where his system is located the answer is yes and no while he knows that his system is very deep in the unknown regions he doesn't exactly know that his system is literally the entry and exit into and out of the galaxy.**

 **A.N**

* * *

Prazutis had a vision and he intended to make it into reality, he saw the Jedi order in flames, he saw the republic kneeling before him, and most importantly he saw the galaxy in his hands. Just like his predecessor Prazutis would wait manipulating galactic events like a puppet master does his puppets. He wouldn't let them have the luxury of centuries peace, no he'd keep them on the feet constantly doing was with the sith then when they finally believe they won their millennia long war against the dark side and they believe they've finally achieved peace he'd crush them and their dreams of peace.

Prazutis literally had centuries before his natural lifespan ended because of his mother's side of his genetics, and by then he would have found some form of immortality. Only problem was that his apprentices and other powerful servants didn't have the luxury of being long lived and Prazutis would be damned if he allowed powerful pawns to be lost to the sands of time.

"My liege, the Grand Admirals have sent confirmation that they've received your orders and have relayed them to their subordinates." Prazutis was broken out of the trance he entered by his supreme commander.

"Lovely" the blond blandly said, to say that the emperor detested the grand admirals would be an understatement. The only reason he didn't make them one with the force was because they were useful to him and when that ran out and he could find replacements he'd erase them from this plane of existence.

"How much longer until my forces are ready deploy?"

"Another three or four hours emperor"

Prazutis nodded but didn't reply. The emperors naval Strategy was a Shock and Awe/ Blitzkrieg combination. His empire had both naval and military superiority over his victims, he'd be deploying over 100,000 ships while the rest stayed back to defend his home world and serve as reinforcements. Was 100,000 war ships of varying sizes and classes classified as overkill when the opposition only had 1000 outdated warships and its navy was stretched thin? Yes. Did Prazutis give a fuck? Hell no! he wanted to rip his opposition into pieces then enslave the citizens of said opposition into slaves to either be sent to the mines or to be sent to the Zygerrian slave empire to make more funding for imperial projects.

* * *

 **5 hours later hyperspace**

5 hours had passed and the fleet was on route to Calactrin II. Calactrin II was one of 20 industrial planets within the Sauluthian empire. Located at the edge of Sauluthian space Calactrin II possessed one of the Sauluthian empires larger trade ports, which painted a large target on the planet.

"Intel suggest that the planet might have planetary shielding and a moderate ground force." An intelligence officer reported

"And what of the space defenses?"

"er, reports say that a small fleet of 10 ships is guarding the planet."

"only 10?"

"Yes sir er ma'am"

"Begone"

Anko turned her back on the retreating intelligence officer and came face to face with the masked face of her master.

"Have a shuttle prepped for me and have Skylrei order the rest of the fleet to hang back unless ordered otherwise"

The former snake mistress nodded and went to carry out her orders. The dark lord soon followed his subordinates lead and exited.

 **Calactrin II, 1 day later**

A full rotation had eclipsed when the _Hand of Darkness_ dropped out of hyperspace, and as per his orders the destroyers fleet was a parsec out ready to jump in at a moment's notice.

Guarding the planet and the trade port was a small fleet of 10 Interdictor-class cruisers in triangle formation. The Interdictor-class was 600 meters long and featured a hull that split into two structures, one dorsal and one ventral. The ship was propelled by three main thrusters and four auxiliary thrusters. The Interdictor-class cruiser was armed with 5 medium Turbolaser cannon batteries, 6 light point-defense cannon batteries, 3 tractor beam batteries, and 4 gravity well projectors.

All in all the fleet was antique, outdated, and horribly unfit for combat with well anything.

 ** _Hand of Darkness,_** **bridge**

"Sire their hailing us, what are your orders" Skylrei asked

"scramble the fighters and send out boarding parties to all ships but the flagship I'll handle that myself." Prazutis spun on his heel and exited the bridge.

"You heard your emperor scramble the fighters and the emperors escort" the ginger hollered

 **Sauluthian flagship, hanger**

The hanger doors were blown off the hinges and the Starfighters and personnel were sucked into space. Before the Ray shield could activate a red and black painted _fury_ shot into the hanger. When it's boarding ramp lowered Prazutis exited his personal starship and walked through the blastdoors that separate the hanger from the corridor. While the emperor was walking he encountered a patrol of troopers "Hault! Hands on the air" the squad leader ordered

 **"** **Are you positive you want me to do that"** while Prazutis was wearing his helmet you could hear the grin etched onto his face.

"Did I stutter!" the trooper barked

 **"** **Ok"** when the emperor raised his hands so did the troopers. "shit he's a force user!" Prazutis pointed his hands at his head as if he were holding a blaster and the poor troopers followed suit.

 **"** **Bang"** the blond as if he were depressing a trigger caused the troopers to blast er melt(?)their brains out.

The sound of blaster fire had drawn the attrition of nearby troopers and war droids, that much Prazutis had no doubt about. What he did doubt was the chance of finding an exciting fight on this antique. Sighing the emperor resigned to the cold reality that his boredom wouldn't be banished for a while longer.

The dark lord continued to walk through the winding corridors cloaked by the force bypassing the nerfs that were rushing to his previous location. Reaching the turbolift Prazutis ascended to the bridge.

When the lifts door opened the emperor came face to face with the barrels of hundreds of blasters.

 **"** **Maybe this will be interesting"** Mashing a button on his wrist mounted computer the bridge was rocked by turbolaser fire, knocking some of the troopers off their feet.

 **With Skylrei**

The supreme commander was over looking the space battle with a keen eye and issuing orders in accordance to any changes that happened on the battlefield.

"Hydra squadron begin your bombing run on the interdictor to the left of the command ship. Alpha squadron give them fighter support." She received a chorus of yes ma'ams as she watched the Mk. VI supremacy class starfighters form up behind the B-28 extinction-class bombers.

The ship rocked knocking most of the bridges crew off their feet Skylrei included "What was that!" she demanded as pushed herself to her feet

"Ma'am the weapons systems are firing on the ship the emperors on" a random ensign panicked

"Shut them off you fool or the emperor will have our heads" Skylrei barked

"The targeting parameters are locked, we can't get ack-" the poor man's body was ripped apart covering the console he was standing over and anyone near in a shower of gore.

The bridge personnel shot panicked looks to their supreme commander who had her arm outstretched and her hand balled into a fist "Would anyone else like to tell me what they can't do" the look on her face was downright terrifying.

"Ma'am yes ma'am" the crew got to working on regaining control of the weapons systems with renewed vigor for their lives were on the line.

"Contact the emperor and inform him of this malfunction" Skylrei ordered

"At once"

 **With Prazutis**

The comlink Prazutis had built into his helmet flared to life as his fist exited the back of a Sauluthian trooper in a shower of gore and chain lightning burst from his fingertips incinerating several soldiers charging at the young emperor.

 **"** **Yes commander?"** Prazutis asked as he used the force to yank a poor trooper into the line of a hail of blaster fire.

"There's been a slight malfunction with your flagships weapons systems my lord" the ginger commander reports in a dead tone as if she resigned to the chance that her life was about to be taken.

 **"** **By slight you mean my ship is… one second -*roar*-"** a powerful force scream blasted 2 troopers into fine paste when they collided with the view port " **firing upon the vessel I'm currently aboard"** Prazutis stated more than asked as he bisected a trooper with his lightsaber.

"Er…yes I accept full responsibility for this incident and will await any punishment when you return" the red head was kneeling with her fist over her heart.

 **"** **Normally I'd be delighted to kill a person for even the slightest blunder but I ordered the '** ** _Hand of Darkness'_** **to fire on the bridge…although the targeting algorithms could be improved"** with his piece said he cut the transmission leaving a dumbfounded Skylrei and crew on the bridge of his temporary flagship.

Now that his full focus was back on the 40 something troopers and one admiral that remained brea*snap*…. Never mind the emperor snapped their necks and assumed control of the ship.

Activating the ships pa system, he said **"Hello swine, you don't know me but now you have the unfortunate misfortune of having to know me. So let's go over whats going to happen in the span of the 20 seconds first ima open all the blastdoors and disable the ray shielding and from there all you have to do is either die from suffocation or you guessed it having your innards ripped out via the cold vacuum that is space "** once that was all said and done our blond protagonist opened all the blastdoors and disabled the ray shielding, he could hear the panicked screams over the pa systems, hell he even say a body floating past the view port…oh he still alive oh well not for long.

Pressing another button on his gantlet Skylrei's for appeared on his helmets HUD **"Send boarding parties to the two ships on the left and the right of the flagship… also send a skeleton crew for this ship."** he ordered while reactivating the ray shielding in the hangers

"With haste my liege"

 **"** **Oh…and commander"**

"Yes emperor"

 **"** **Have fleets 1 through 12 jump in and begin a ground assault"**

 **With Skylrei**

"You heard our emperor send carry out his orders to the letter" she barked causing the denizens of the bridge to scramble.

Behind the Emperor's flagship 36 warships dropped out of hyperspace and deployed their fighters and troop transports to the planet's surface.

"Have the gunners target the civilian centers and industrial zone then commence surgical strikes on the military targets once the planetary shield is taken down."

 **"** **Delay that order and plot a course to Korriban"** Prazutis ordered materializing in the center of the bridge behind Skylrei.

"As you wish"

Prazutis would like to be present to evaluate the first military conquest of his rebuilt empire but the dark side was pulling him to the homeworld of the sith.

Sitting on his throne the emperor watched the stars become thin lines of light as his flagship entered hyperspace.

* * *

 **2 weeks later, in orbit of Korriban**

The _'Hand of darkness'_ and an escort of 15 harrowers exited hyperspace just outside of orbit of Korriban. From the royal flagship a shuttle departed from its main hanger toward the dusty red planet below.

Inside of the imperial shuttle our blond protagonist meditated searching the planet for the sole reason the darkside had called him to the wasteland the sith treasured. When his search turned out fruitless he had his pilot sit the ship down at the tomb of Marka Ragnos in the valley of Golg.

Stepping out of his shuttle Prazutis ordered the pilot to keep the engines running as he wouldn't be long.

 **Temple of Marka Ragnos**

Prazutis once again kneeled before Marka Ragnos seeking answers.

 **"** **Lord Ragnos, have thou called the back to thy presence"** the now sith emperor asked

 **"** **No, the force has called you to my home world. It has seen your plight and has answered your silent prayers with beings that you shall shape into you blades of destruction, but time is against you young emperor for their reason for coming to this planet has nearly ran out"**

 **"** **Where might I find these…beings?"** he asked he had found suitable apprentices in the Ayy twins but they had hit a large roadblock in their training and this was unacceptable in the eyes of the emperor. Were their lives forfeited because of this…no but until they could break their chains Prazutis saw them as only pawns in his grand plan.

 **"** **Go to what was once the sith academy and free your suppressed darkside presence and they will flock to you like an Alessian terror moth to a flame"** the ghost of Ragnos stopped and pondered for a brief second. **"On the planet Odacer-Faustin a world long forgotten by your predecessor lies a sith academy built over a sith temple. In the temple lies ancient tomes and holocrons that possess the secrets of true immortality in the form of a sith elixir and ritual. But beware for the last 2 beings to attempt this ritual fell victim to a disease that reanimates the dead into mindless zombies."**

 **"** **Do the ancient dead still roam the planet?"** he asked trying to gage if it was worth expanding his empires resources. Prazutis knew all too well what Ragnos was talking about imperial intelligence had an extensive file of Odacer-Faustin and the idiocy of Darth Scabrous

 **"** **Yes while most have decayed to the point where they can no longer walk or crawl a great many have stumbled upon the planet and fallen victim to the undead."**

Prazutis nodded and exited the deceased sith lords tomb having the answers he needed.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **I know I never made an ark about the sickness in the sith reborn yet, but I do plan to whenever I get around to finishing the newest chapter**

 **A.N end**

* * *

After boarding his shuttle and commanding the pilot to take him to the remains of the sith Academy the emperor ordered Skylrei to send one of the escort fleets to Odacer-Faustin to base delta zero every inch of the planet aside from the Academy until the main fleet could make it to the planet.

 **Sith academy, office**

We find out favorite dark lord sitting on a throne inform of a desk that he had one of his subjects bring from his flagship. He was in one of the only semi structurally sound offices in the academy, the walls were rusted and the floors as well both had holes all over them.

Prazutis steadied his breathing and removed his helmet, he breathed in then out and the vary planet began to rumble. The skies of Korriban darkened once again as the clouds bled black and red lightning strikes became a common occurrence. A crimson mist rolled in bringing howling winds and tornados with it. The few inhabitants that populated the cities on Korriban panicked as they feared the planet was falling apart as fissures opened all over the planet swallowing anything and everything unfortunate enough to be over its mouths. Sith spawns that had been dement for millennia woke from the slumbers and converged on the source of the potent dark side presence that was tearing the planet apart.

The sith academy itself was saved from collapsing in on its self by Prazutis holding it together via the force. He himself was emitting a dark red mist that had small sparks of sith lightning running through it.

"My liege sensors have detected 3 beings entering the academy, orders?"

 **"** **escort them to me of course lieutenant"**

"At once mi lord"

A few minutes passed before the lieutenant returned followed by three females. "I present to you his imperial majesty emperor Prazutis." The Lieutenant kneeled while the three females stood analyzing the man in front of them while the Dark lord did the same.

The female in the middle of the other two was a Lethan twi'lek covered in black tribal tattoos standing at around 5'6 with a figure to kill for. What truly caught the young emperors attention was the Mandalorian armor she wore, clipped to her waist were lightsabers and a blaster. _'She would make the perfect marauder with the right training maybe even becoming my blade'_

The female the the twi'leks right was chiss female with dark hair that reached her shoulders and a fair yet somewhat pale complexion. She stood a inch shorter than her twi'lek companion with figure equally worth killing for. She wore heavy battle armor befitting of a juggernaut, with only a single lightsaber clipped to her waist she bore a heavy resemblance to the juggernauts of old.

The female to the twi'leks left was also human, she bore a fair complexion with freckles dotting both of her cheeks. Her dark brown hair was tied into a short ponytail that came down to her shoulder. She wore lightly armored dark robes baring resemblance to a sith assassin and the dual bladed lightsaber only further solidified the image

 **"** **Kneel"** was the only word spoken the human and the twi'lek kneeled while the chiss stared back at him with a defiant look on her face.

 **"** **.KNEEL!"** the chiss was brought to her knees when Prazutis focused his killing intent on her. She tried to look up, but she instantly regretted it. Gone was the man behind the desk he was replaced with an entity that could only be described as a force demon.

 **"** **Twi'lek state your name and what clan you are affiliated with"** Prazutis ordered

"I am Redmare of clan Wyfenda (pronounced venda) my lord" the now named Redmare bowed

"I'm plathaanab your lor-"

 **"** **I don't remember asking who you were"** the emperor interrupted not taking his attention off Redmare. This Twi'lek peeked his interest more than the human or the chiss.

 **"** **A force sensitive Mandalorian is truly a rare sight. Tell me are you the only force sensitive or do you share this trait with your clan mates?"**

"The majority of Clan Wyfenda is force sensitive my lord" Redmare answered

 **"** **interesting, I have a proposition for you Redmare. I'm extending an offer to you personally to become my apprentice and to your clan to ally with my empire"**

* * *

 **And that's it for the new chapter sorry about the long wait**

 **Now on to some updates. So life after school is hell first off and my relationship is falling apart.**

 **Now depending on my work schedule I'll have another chapter out by Xmas.**

 **…** **KNG signing out**


	6. Golden age of the sith: Visions

**KNG signing in…**

 **Yo yo yo yo im back again with yet another episode of chronicles of a shadow empire. I'm sorry about the lack of update life's hitting me hard and I'm working full time and trying to manage my personal life updates will be sporadic please bare with me**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Antex- the legendary zoroark: thanks m8**

 **Kuronodono12: like I said in the pm reds character is one of my officers characters fro star wars the old republic and im planning on keeping her name as is**

 **Sinedd662: its not that I hate her its just that she's annoying to me and I see her as fodder**

 **Kamikageryuuketsu: bye and that's your opinion**

 **Stratos263: Prazutis said thanks**

 **Auroratheblackmerc(or what ever he decides to change his name to):ok look here asshole if your not going to saing anything constrictive then get the fuck out of my reviews. If you don't like my fanfics then go read someone else's or better yet sine me writing style is "ghetto"(I mean seriously ghetto doesn't even have a definitive definition for anything other than an area). Do not bring religion into this because I am atheist and I have no problem tearing you a new one and breaking down your religion to its roots. Plus what "god fairing" man(bitch) uses his savior as an excuse? All you are is an idiot that's never spent a day of his life in the hood or ghetto because half the people in said areas are much better people than you'll ever be. A lot of the black sports stars and celebs you see playing and now they came from the hood or ghetto yet their more successful than you'll ever be, hell some have and still are in gangs for example J.R smith(blood), Zach Randolph(crip affiliated gang) Demar Derozen(Compton Crip), john wall(blood) and derrick rose(Gangster disciple), Kyle Lowry(blood), Marquis Daniels(blood), James Harden(Blood(shocking right)), Danny trejo(Vato loco), 50 cent and NAS(Supreme team), tech n9ne(blood) and the list goes on so yes I have no problem saying I grew up in one of the worst areas in my city, I have no problem admitting that I have close ties to the bloods and a few gangster disciples in my city, but you don't see me going around bragging about that shit now do you? Each and everyone from my area had one major goal and that was to get out of the hood or to go to college. We learned not to encourage that shit, so while your trying to make me seem like im dumb, or that I should be ashamed of where I grew up at I'm proud of my upbringing can you say the same.**

 **Old666: thanks m8 this fuckers been around since I first started writing a few years back**

 **I don't really have any updates as of now so lets just get into the story**

* * *

 **Korriban, sith academy**

Twi'lek and emperor stared at each other with unflinching eyes **"Well?"**

Redmare kneeled "What is thy bidding my master" a dark smile began to split the young lords face

" **Rise apprentice and choose the fate of these two"** Prazutis ordered not caring if they died or lived

The Twi'lek hummed to herself while she was deciding the fates of her two companions. Pacing between the two Redmare stops in front of Plathaanab "Your ambitious, annoying, good at your craft, loyal…well as loyal as a practitioner of the dark side can be, your power hungry, you have potential you live for now" moving on to her fellow near human she sized her up "My master this is Feah, she powerful in her own right despite her small frame, she's extremely smart, her battle strategies are impeccable, her loyalty can be questionable at times, she hates weakness with a cold passion, all around my master she'll be an invaluable asset"

Prazutis cocked an eyebrow(…not that they could see it), he only needed one apprentice and didn't want more than three. Running through a long list of possible people he could hand them off to one name came to mind **"Lilnessa will be your master, she will meet you on my flagship that's in orbit. Lieutenant escort them to a transport."**

"At once my lord, if you would like me" the lieutenant bowed and escorted the two women out of the crumbling academy.

Now only Prazutis and Redmare remained in a tense silence. **"Follow me".**

 **Hand of Darkness**

The emperor walked onto the bridge with his newest apprentice at his side.

"Emperor we've received a priority transmission from one of your apprentices" Skylrei reported

" **patch her through** "

The Holographic forms of Prazutis's first apprentices appeared, both wore their battle attire which consists of heavy cortisis armor and a helmet similar to their master. On their left breast plate was the mark of the emperor ( the uzümaki swirl inside of the imperial insignia) identifying them as Hands of Prazutis.

" **Report"**

"The land assault was a success master minimum casusities were sustained on our" Karin stared "part, as per your command all the inhabitants are being detained and ready to be transported to the mines, shipyards and slave auctions"

 **"Perfect, have the captured ships repaired then send them into talrath space"**

"At once master" the twins bowed and cut the transmission

 **"Commander relay orders to meet back up with the fleet at the Tathol** **system phase 2 begins now. Apprentice follow me!"** Prazutis ordered

The dark lord and his new apprentice left the bridge walking through the various corridors that make up the interior of the emperor's flagship.

 **Emperors throne room**

We now find our blond sith sitting upon his elevated throne with his apprentice kneeling at the bottom of the steps leading up to his throne.

"Tell me apprentice what do you think the sith represent" Prazutis inquired

"The sith represent evil and freedom master" was the answer he received getting a chuckle out of the dark lord

"You'd be correct about sith representing freedom but sith are not evil just as the jedi aren't good. Good and evil are personal opinions to the jedi yes, we are inherently evil while they are the "good guys" yet to us our actions are "good" while the jedis are "evil". Both accounts are false as sith and jedi are both capable of great good and great evils.

For example, my dear apprentice the jedi spearheading the sith holocaust was for the greater "good" in the republics eyes yet the slaughtered billions of innocent men women and children would that not be considered one of the greatest evils that a faction of "peacemakers" could commit?" he asked? Getting wide eyes from his apprentice

"We as sith represent freedom of choice and emotion hence why we are considered truly free. Sith embrace their emptions and derive our strength from our primal instincts, we take what we want, do what we want and be what we want this is what it means to be free… to be sith. Do you now understand"

The Twi'lek nodded absorbing the knowledge that her master bestowed upon her "I do master"

"Good then your first test shall begin once we reach our destination, you are dismissed my personal library is open to you my apprentice use it as you see fit, now begone you are dismissed."

When Redmare left the chambers a shadowed figure stepped out from behind the throne and sat in Prazutis's lap.

"What do you want Asha?"

"Is that anyway to treat your empress love?" the figure asked in a teasing manner

Prazutis almost hissed at her "Remember this Asha do not mistake my feelings toward you for love our marriage is nothing, but a formality understood?"

The now identified Asha's grin grew wider not at all deterred by her husband's words "Is that why you killed an entire army when they kidnapped me?"

"You allowed yourself to be captured if I recall correctly and they blew up one of my factories" the blond hissed

Asha pouted in a seductive way "For someone who preaches about sith having the freedom of their emotions you sure seem to be hiding your feelings for me… naru-akk!"

Her words were literally trapped in her throat as the emperor hand snaked its way around her neck **"Do not EVER call me by that name! Naruto Uzumaki is dead all that remains is Prazutis Dark Lord of Destruction!"**

If Asha was bother by he husband strangling, she didn't show it after she got over the initial shock _'I love it when you get rough with me darling'_

The emperor hearing his wife's voice in his head let go of her throat viewing it as pointless seeing as she got turned on by it.

"Just tell me what the fuck you want Asha" Prazutis sighed there really was no winning with this woman. Don't get him wrong he knew that he loved her, and she knew it better than anyone but that didn't mean he'd show it when there were possible watching eyes and ears.

Even now he knew factions that made up his empire plotted his demise and he'd be damned if he lost one of the few people he cared about.

Asha stood up from Prazutis's lap allowing him to get a better look at his wife Asha was a Crimson Skinned pureblood sith with long black hair that reached her lower back, she lacked the face tendrils that most Sith have making her stand out which was one of the things that attracted Prazutis to her. She wears a black cloak with sexy red and black armor shaped like a two-piece bikini under it, Asha preferred to walk around without footwear unless the ground is too hot or too cold to walk on barefooted.

Asha kept her double-bladed lightsaber strapped on her hip hidden away by her cloak. The pureblood was a master at Lightsaber combat using a combination of Form VII (Juyo), Form (III) Soresu, Form IV (Ataru), and Form II (Makashi) while using Trispzest and he connection to the force wasn't anything to joke about either when it came to beings that could match Prazutis in their mastery of force lightning Asha was the first on the list, with her lightning being able to reduce beings to mere atoms.

"Right well originally, I wanted to be ravished by you, but it seems like you're not in the mood for that, so I guess there's no reason for me to be here…let me know when we leave hyperspace love." Asha walked out of the throne room fully intent on venting her frustrations on her slaves

* * *

 **2 week later, deep space**

Two weeks had passed since the altercation between emperor and empress and the imperial fleet was positioned between the borders of the Sauluthian empire and the Haltan empire.

From what reports were telling Prazutis both empires originated from sith empires with the Saul's being the remaining forces of Revan's empire and the Haltan's were a small faction of imperials who fled when news of the previous emperor's death reached their ears.

The emperor used the Sauluthian ships he captured to instigate a war between the two factions for his amusement.

 _ **Hand of darkness,**_ **bridge**

We find Prazutis on the bridge of his capital ship watching a holovid of the two waring factions fighting over jungle planet. Cupping his chin in thought the emperor brought up a star map of both empires territories, currently over 30 planets were highlighted red indicating that both factions were currently waging war on them.

" **Commander have fleets 3, 66, and 50 break off from the fleet and follow the hand to the Ronan system"** Prazutis ordered

"At once" the bridge crew having heard their orders already began plotting a course to their destination while Skylrei relayed the orders to the other fleets.

While this was going on the dark lord never took his eyes off the map having zoomed in to look at that specific system. _'it seems the heirs to both thrones have been spotted in this system would be a heavy strike to both empires morals if they lost their princes'_

Finally taking his eyes off the map he looked up just in time to see the stars become streaks of light as his ship entered hyperspace.

" **I will be in my meditation chambers do not disturb me" he ordered as he left the bridge.**

' _Love could you stop by my lab I have something I'd like you to look over'_ Asha's voice rung in his head.

' _Can it wait?_ '

' _Its urgent'_

' _Fine this better be quick'_

Switching his destination to his empress's lab as he neared it he began to smell a putrid smell and it only got worse the closer he got.

Entering the lab he began to wish that he hadn't there were bodies in various states of decay scattered around.

" **What the fuck have you been doing woman, I've warned you about using alchemy on the dead"** the blond hissed not pleased in the slightest when he felt two slender arms wrap around his neck

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself" she said as one of her hands began to travel downward before her husband grabbed it

Prazutis sighed **"What did you need help with Asha I have things to do"**

The pureblood pouted "Your no fun you know that, I've hit a dead end in my research and to correct your assumption I'm not playing with the dead again I'm trying to recreate the Rackghoul plague."

The dark lord raised an eyebrow although it was hidden under his helmet **"And how exactly would I be able to help"**

The empress motioned for him to follow her to an examination table with a half human half Rackghoul hybrid laying on it "I've been nearly successful with my attempts to create a sentient Rackghoul, but this is as far as the transformation gets before the subject dies." She explained while gesturing to the dead bodies scattered around the room.

The emperors palm glowed a dark red as he scanned the hybrids body. **"How did you administer the virus to it?"** he asked while he searched for the problem

"Injection" was his wife's reply

Finishing his diagnostic the red flow faded from the blinds hand **"Use a animal first or find a wild rackghoul to study."**

With his piece said the emperor left his wife to her devices.

 **Emperors chamber**

Finally within the confines of his chambers Prazutis removed his armor and helmet and let the soft fabrics of his bed send him into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Vision**

Prazutis was far from pleased and bring pissed wouldn't begin to explain how angry he was. The emperor had finally managed to get some sleep and somehow he ended up being separated from his physical form and sent to a realm even he feared, The realm beyond shadows.

Hadzuska warned Prazutis about a powerful dark side entity that in this twisted reality. The tome that Marka Ragnos gave him further elaborated on both the entity and the realm he finds himself trapped in.

It's said that the entity that resides beyond shadows was once a servant to the celestials a race of powerful force users, that committed taboo by drinking from the font of power and bathing in the pool of knowledge. Her actions twisted her into an abomination that caused the celestials to lock her away somewhere in the galaxy.

' _ **I've got a bad feeling about this be careful master'**_ Kyuubi warned.

Heeding his slaves warning the blond unclipped his lightsaber and raised his mental barriers.

Prazutis expand his senses searching for any danger and after wat he presumed was 20 minutes his senses were overloaded and the dark lord was sent flying bleeding from his eyes and nose.

With his conscious fading fast Prazutis managed to see a hazy figure approach and it's voice whispered words that would haunt the Sith for many years

 **Emperors chambers**

Prazutis shot up in panic lightsaber in hand. His fearful eyes shot left and right peering through the darkness looking for any threat.

Seeing and feeling nothing in the room with him, he laid back on his bed panting getting ready to chalk it up to a bad dream until he felt liquid on his cheeks. Raising a shaky hand to his face the Sith Lord gathered some of the liquid on his fingers and to his horror it was blood.

 _'It was…real'._

Fear and paranoia permeated from the emperor. He tried his best to hide his fear and calm his breathing but that was proving to be easier said than done.

Rising from his bed Prazutis decided to use the refresher to calm his emotions and to gather his thoughts.

 **45 minutes later, bridge**

After leaving the refresher the blond dark lord headed to the bridge to resume strategizing. Watching the 3 way war play out on the holo-projector the emperor would occasionally deploy or reroute his forces to or from strategic locations.

His mind was still wrapped around his brief visit to the realm Beyond Shadows. Why was his conscience pulled there? Was it the entities doing or was it the forces? Such questions tormented the young sith's mind relentlessly.

He was ripped out of his thoughts when he felt his supreme commander approach.

" **What is it Skylrei?"** he asked not taking his eyes off of the holo-projector.

"My lord we've lost contact with multiple fleets, Intel suggest that the enemy has new ships with upgraded weapons and unidentified ships have joined the opposing factions." Skylrei reported getting Prazutis's undivided attention.

" **Did the fleets manage to send footage of the new ships before they were destroyed?"** Prazutis hated surprises especially the ones that cost him resources.

"Unfortunately not my Lord comms were jammed as soon as the ships left hyperspace we lost contact soon afterwards"

" **This is most troubling indeed commander…"** the sith paused to think before continuing. **"…Redirect our heading to the closest enemy system we'll flush these mystery ships out by making a push for Saul prime"** he commanded

The Supreme Commander gave a quick solute and left to relay the orders. The blond turned his attention back to the holo-projector _'what the blazes could they have scraped together this fast that could destroy an entire fleet? Did they have allies that intelligence was unaware of?_

* * *

 **3 years later, Natra system, Nataral**

3 years had past since the first appearance of the mystery ships first appeared…and there wasn't another sighting of them. Entire fleets would occasionally go missing with no trace from time to time. When ships were sent to investigate ask they found was wreckage, but no bodies were ever found.

The empire had launched a violent and bloody campaign against both the Sauluthian and Talrath empires, carving a path of destruction directly into the hearts of each empire.

The royal fleet had just finished laying siege to the Natra system which was the only system that protected the Sauluthian capital system from the empires cold grasp.

Over 254 systems had fallen since the beginning of the campaign some surrendered, a few were bombarded into submission, more were blockade, and several were base Delta zeroed to set an example.

Over the course of the 3 years the empire fielded new ships that further pushed the war further and further into his grasp. Prazutis personally designed a interdictor class cruiser the previous year due to the enemy retreating when ever imperial ships left hyperspace.

Redmare the emperors apprentice had taken to her master's teaching like a spice fiend would spice. The Twi'lek's strategic mind and flawless strategies had impressed her master to the point he gave her command of her own fleet.

Speaking of Twi'lek apprentices the ayy twins had managed to just barely crawl their way back into their Masters good graces. Granted Redmare was their Masters favorite and he went out of his way to show it which only further pushed the twins to train harder.

During a rather difficult scrimmage the twins had discovered that they could use battle meditation. When word of this reached the emperors ears he removed them from the Frontlines so that he could train them in the rare Force ability then sent them back out to the front lines.

Due to the empires enslavement of entire planets populations the empires economy prospered. Prazutis used some of the money from the slave trade to open legit businesses in the known Galaxy's to use for purposes he refused to diverge.

* * *

 **I wanted to make this chapter longer but I ran out of ideas for this chapter plus it's only a filler chapter. That doesn't justify it being this short but eh what can you do aside from make up for it in the next chapter.**

 **Now I've been watching a lot of high school dxd and I have to say I'm loving it (the large tits help** **but I like the plot). It gave me an idea for a Naruto x highschool dxd x Lucifer( the one with Tom Ellis playing Lucifer) crossover that's in the works now and it's about half way finished so be on the look out for that.**

 **I'm not sure if I've let y'all in on this in one of my recant updates but my first love( we've been brokenness up since October) was causing me problems the past two months.**

 **Back in March we had a major argument which is honestly nothing new we argue almost every other day but this one got more heated then normal after I told her I was done chasing after her and I was moving on (I half meant it but TBH it's better for us to be together at this exact moment bc I'm trying to put my life back together in light of everything that's been going on lately and she needs to mature a lot more( that and we hurt each other a lot). I'm sure she was pissed a to me telling her I didn't want her any more even tho we made up and were being affectionate about a week prior.**

 **But getting back on track in may she started giving my number out to strangers( bc I blocked her number and bc of the argument) and they started calling me which pisses me off because ppl are annoying. I called her and told her to stop that shit bc it's annoying which started another argument. Fast Forward to June(last month) I start getting calls from this nigga that's been tryna fight me since 10** **th** **grade but never did even tho he said it's in sight and I had 3 classes with him senior year and was always in the hallways. He's calling me saying to leave my first love (Tatayanna) alone and not to take about her. I'm confused because I haven't talked to her since I told her to stop giving ppl my number the month prior, and I tell him that and to stop calling me bout her before he get me in trouble wit my new gf. And unsurprisingly he keeps fuckin calling me bout her and it turns out that she's dating him and had been lying saying I'm calling her n shit( I blocked his number at that point) fast forward 2 weeks and one of the niggas she dated after me comes in my inbox on Facebook talking shit saying I'm calling n texting Tatayanna saying I want her back and I'm threatening her or sum shit like that I tell him to get screenshots from her or STFU and leave me TF alone. He doesn't and instead tries to get me to fight hey bout her and I let him know I ain't finna fight a nigga over a bitch who I don't want. He keep pressing me tryna fight me and he adds her new nigga and he tries too, at that point it's getting on my nerves so I tell them to STFU wit that weak shit n move on with they lives bc one is still in highschool and the other still lives wit his mom. At that point I just ignore then since tatayanna is trying to get my attention so I'll talk to her but it back fired bc I called her Mom n older sisters on her ass for fuckin up my day off.**

 **That's pretty the only eventful thing that's happened lately aside from tatayanna calling me from unknown numbers ever now and then,*sigh* lifes been rather dull lately.**

 **I think I've taken enough of your time so I'll just leave y'all to enjoy the rest of your days. Like always please leave a review as they encourage me to get chapters out faster**

 **Ja ne**

… **KNG SIGNING OUT**


End file.
